El Secreto de Nibelheim
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Sucesos extraños suceden en Nibelheim; Cloud ha sido raptado por un viejo enemigo, y sus amigos deben encontrarlo, viejos enemigos, amigos, y aliados inesperados. Capìtulo DIECISEIS. El final.
1. El Rapto

Este fic… pues no se como explicarlo, es una idea que tenia revoloteándome en la cabeza desde hace rato… por desgracia mi musa esta extraviada y por eso estoy algo lenta

_Este fic… pues no se como explicarlo, es una idea que tenia revoloteándome en la cabeza desde hace rato… por desgracia mi musa esta extraviada y por eso estoy algo lenta._

_Espero les guste, experimento con pareja nueva, mi favorita._

_**Disclaimer: **__Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, todo esto es propiedad de Square Soft._

_**Dedicado a mi musa, a mis amigos, y a mis molestias… los quiero mucho -3-**_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Resumen: **Sucesos extraños suceden en Nibelheim; un viejo enemigo, un amigo extraviado, y un platinado con mal carácter.

**Capítulo I. El rapto.**

La luz amenazó con apagarse por unos instantes.

_Y eso._ –Vincent apuntó a la lámpara. _Es una señal evidente._

_Y, ¿qué está haciendo Shinra al respecto? _–Cloud quiso saber.

_¡Bah! Como si Shinra hiciera algo bueno. _–Cid dejó el vaso sobre la barra.

Tifa solo miró a sus compañeros, volviendo a servirle al rubio piloto.

_Dice que él no tiene que ver con esto. –_Continuó el ex turco de ojos rojizos._ Y que está investigando al causante._

_¡Claro! Como si le fuéramos a creer._ –Yuffie exclamó desde una mesa cercana, sobre la que se encontraba sentada.

_Yo si creo en eso._

Los presentes giraron su vista, casi al mismo tiempo, hacia la chica de ojos escarlata.

_¿Qué razones tienes para creerle a ese sujeto? _–Barrett cuestionó, extrañado.

_Recuerden que planea la reconstrucción de Midgar._

_Tiene sentido. _–El rojizo Nanaki murmuró, recostado debajo de la mesa donde estaba la ninja. _Imagino que no puede permitir un problema como este si quiere tener buena reputación._

Todos razonaron, en silencio, los puntos de ambos.

_Entonces, ¿quién puede estar tras la pérdida de energia? _–Cloud se cuestionó en voz alta.

Tifa tenía un mal presentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Me llevaré a los chicos, ahora que por fin me he desocupado. _–El moreno Barrett sonrió.

_Hum. _–Asintió Tifa. _Vayan con cuidado._

La chica despidió a sus amigos. El bar se quedó en el más absoluto silencio.

_¿Te quedarás hoy? _–Cuestionó la chica a la nada.

_Si tú quieres. _–Se escuchó la voz del rubio ex SOLDIER.

Tifa sonrió.

_La casa está algo silenciosa. _–Se volteó para verle. _Y últimamente todo ha estado muy raro._

Cloud tomó asiento en una silla cercana.

_¿De verdad piensas que Shinra no tiene que ver con esto?_

_No tendría sentido, el sujeto quiere ganarse una buena reputación._

_A mi simplemente no termina de convencerme._

La luz se fue en ese instante, dejando todo en penumbras.

_Maldición. _–Murmuró la chica.

_Descuida. _–Cloud se incorporó, abriendo las ventanas.

_Yo no puedo ver en la oscuridad. _–Aclaró la chica.

_Habrá que hacérsele algo. _–Sonrió el rubio.

La luz que pasaba por la ventana dejaba apenas ver la forma de los objetos. Fue así que Tifa pudo ver que el joven se había llevado la mano al cuello.

_¿Cloud?_

_Me han disparado. _–Musitó el joven.

_¿Qué?_

Fue entonces cuando ella también sintió una punzada sobre su cuello. Se llevó la mano, quitándose algo pequeño, parecido a un dardo, que se había incrustado en su piel.

_¡Cloud! También me han dis…_

Su cuerpo se paralizó. Miró caer a Cloud al suelo, seguido por ella misma, al ya no poder mantenerse de pie.

Unos sujetos tumbaron la puerta, entrando al bar de forma ruidosa, deteniéndose poco después, de forma militar. Unos instantes más tarde, entró un sujeto alto, con gabardina, que la chica no pudo identificar. Le costaba respirar.

_Bien. Llévenlos dentro. _–Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar, antes de caer inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó, muerta de frío.

_En efecto, lo tenemos. _–Se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

_¿Crees que sea suficiente? _–Voz de mujer, temblorosa.

_Tenemos todo el espécimen para probar._

Sin más, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un laboratorio bastante frío, todo metálico. Computadoras, batas blancas y cápsulas transparentes; en el centro de la sala había un computador bastante grande, circular, del que salían varias camas, todas con cuerpos cubiertos apenas con una sábana blanca.

A excepción de tres.

_¿Es éste?_ –Cuestionó uno de los de bata blanca.

_Si. _–Un sujeto pelirrojo, con gabardina roja, sonrió. _Él es exactamente lo que yo buscaba._

Cloud aun se encontraba inconsciente, mientras aquellas personas les miraban.

_¿Qué hacemos con el otro?_

El pelirrojo vio la chica, apenas vestida con su ropa interior.

_Ésta… déjenmela a mi._

El espectador entrecerró la mirada; los sujetos de bata blanca se llevaron al rubio en una camilla hacia una habitación contigua. El sujeto pelirrojo y otro de bata blanca, una mujer de cabellos castaños largos, atados en una coleta alta, observaron a la chica inconsciente.

_No tiene células de Jenova o Mako en su organismo. _–Aclaró la mujer. _Es un buen espécimen para experimentar con el nuevo proyecto._

_Si. Un buen espécimen. _–Sonrió el pelirrojo, con una perversidad reflejada en su mirada.

_¿La quiere tomar antes?_

_Si, me place._

_Bueno, pero procure dejarla en una pieza para mañana._

¿De qué tanto hablaban? Consideró no moverse esa noche tampoco; había demasiado movimiento en el laboratorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Ah! ¡No, por favor!_

Ese grito hizo que casi activara su sistema. Entreabrió la mirada, notando a varios de bata blanca rodeando uno de los contenedores, precisamente el que estaba frente a él.

_Si, ya ha salido del sedante por completo. _–Aclaró la mujer, de cabellos castaños.

Dos guardias, vestidos de azul marino y traje militar, llevaron a la aparente chica (?) hacia la cápsula; estaban nerviosos, pues, al parecer, una de las patadas de aquella mujer habían noqueado a varios de bata blanca (N/A: Becario-Esclavos, saludos a autora de Final Fantasy IIIX, una parodia bastante graciosa léanla xD). Sin embargo, no pudo ver más, pues los de azul le tapaban la vista.

_¡Déjenme! _–Se escuchaba la voz de la chica. _¿Dónde tienen a Cloud? ¡S…!_

Silencio.

Tan pronto la puerta aquella se cerró, el silencio invadió el laboratorio. Los sujetos se apartaron, dejando ver a la chica de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos escarlata, dentro de la cápsula. Por las mejillas de la joven corrían lágrimas.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ¿por qué le dolía verla así? Ni siquiera la conocía.

La cápsula se llenó, en seguida, de un líquido verdoso. La joven se vio llena de desesperación al encontrarse totalmente sumergida en éste.

_Descuida. _–La mujer de cabellos castaños habló a la chica con suavidad. _Puedes respirar en ese líquido._

La chica soltó una última bocanada de aire, para caer en un extraño letargo de inconsciencia. El espectador pudo ver éste proceso todo el tiempo.

La mujer esa no tenía que ver con él, pero algo, dentro de si, le decía que debía sacarla de allí.

"_¡Déjenme…!"_

_¿Algún cambio en los otros tres? _–Preguntó uno de los de bata blanca.

_No. _–Aclaró otro. _Todo está estable._

_Si esto sigue así, deberemos abortar estos y comenzar de nuevo._

_Supongo que será más fácil con la contra parte de Sephiroth._

_Eso dice el jefe._

Frunció el ceño. Tendría que comenzar rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cambio de guardia.

Comenzaba a cansarse. Tenía la fuerza necesaria para salir de allí… pero no era rival para aquél pelirrojo, que desde que llegó aquella chica no dejaba el laboratorio. La chica, simplemente, no dejaba de llorar, gritar, golpear y lastimar al personal.

Y, sin embargo, al quinto día de la llegada de los jóvenes, Génesis no asistió.

_Bien. _–Y sonrió con certeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_SKAL_


	2. El escape

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo II. El escape.**

Los dos guardias habituales del laboratorio terminaron su jornada, y salieron como de costumbre por la puerta metálica, la cual tenía una contraseña. No era problema. Calculó que tendría diez minutos para hacer su plan…

Se levantó de la camilla, sintiéndose, a primeras, mareado; tomó unos segundos para componerse, y se desconectó, con sumo cuidado, el catéter que tenía incrustado en su brazo. Vestido con apenas una bata blanca, dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes en dirección a la puerta.

Y la vio.

Se había percatado de todo lo que había pasado aquella chica desde que llegó. Podía comprenderla a la perfección, puesto que él mismo, desde que tenía memoria, había sufrido en silencio las brutalidades de aquellos fanáticos científicos. Entrecerró sus orbes esmeraldas, y actuó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Al presionar aquél botón, la cápsula abrió su compuerta transparente, dejando caer el contenido verdoso a sus pies. Así como a la inconsciente chica. Se arrodilló en seguida, comprobando que la joven aun estaba viva.

_Levántate. No hay tiempo._

Tifa escuchó aquella voz; abrió la mirada escarlata, mirándolo todo borroso. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía náuseas, le ardía la piel… y, sin embargo, hizo lo que aquella voz le pedía, quedándose arrodillada en el suelo.

_Ya… ya voy. _–Musitó la chica con debilidad.

El joven la observó, sorprendido. No esperaba eso.

_Escucha. _–Exclamó, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. _Tenemos cinco minutos, los próximos guardias llegarán y si nos descubren todo esto no habrá valido la pena, ¿comprendes?_

_Perfectamente._

Pudo mirar a la persona que tenía al lado. Era un joven, de unos 20 años, quizá poco más, de ojos verdes brillantes, y largo cabello plateado. Lo había visto antes, pero, en ese momento, solo podía pensar en el hecho de que tenía náusea.

_Andando._

No tenía idea de qué hacía allí. Su último recuerdo era haber muerto en una explosión. Aun así, su instinto le decía que debía escapar de allí cuanto antes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos certeros puñetazos noquearon a los guardias de seguridad que acababan de entrar, un hombre y una mujer. Habían perdido tiempo, pero eso no fue impedimento para aquella chica; el plateado comprendió entonces el temor de los científicos a aquella chica.

_Devolveré._

_Aun no._

Tifa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo.

En cuestión de segundos, desnudaron a los guardias y los colocaron en los lugares que antes ellos ocupaban. Los gritos de la guardia eran imperceptibles tras el grueso vidrio de la cápsula. Tifa, ahora con el traje de la guardia, miró a la chica con cierta nostalgia.

_Descuida. _–Dijo, finalmente. _Puedes respirar en ese líquido._

_Vamos. _–El joven terminaba de colocar al otro sujeto en su lugar.

_Hm. _–asintió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Podía notar que la chica hacía un gran esfuerzo para poderse mover.

_¿Conoces este lugar? _–La joven cuestionó, con debilidad.

_No. Aprendí de memoria el mapa._

_¿Quién eres?_

El plateado viró en una esquina. La chica tuvo que sostenerse de ésta para no caer.

_Alguien que no debería estar aquí._

_Supongo, entonces, que tenemos la misma respuesta. _

_No. _–La felina pupila se posó en ella, haciéndola estremecer por completo. _Yo en realidad no debería estar aquí._

_Debo ir por Cloud._

"Cloud". Resonó en su cabeza.

_No hay tiempo para eso._

_¡Pero…!_

_Escucha. _–Frunció el ceño. _Estoy arriesgando mi cuello para sacarte de aquí. No estabas en mis planes, y para mi, es muy sencillo dejarte aquí para que vuelvas a la cápsula. _–Cerró los ojos, intentando borrar aquellas imágenes. _Ese sujeto está vivo, lo necesitan, ahora, ¡muévete!_

Su punto era certero. Pero no lo aceptaba. Se confortó pensando en pedir ayuda a sus amigos.

_Bien._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Salieron del extraño lugar sin complicación; el aire helado hizo que la chica no pudiese resistir más, devolviendo el contenido de su estómago.

Líquido y más líquido verdoso.

_¿Qué es este lugar? _–Cuestionó el plateado, ajeno al sufrimiento de la chica.

Tifa alzó la vista, incorporándose con pesadez. Era, sin duda alguna, un reactor Mako, que se creían apagados/destruidos… pero su sorpresa fue grande, al reconocer, entre la penumbra del lugar, el reactor en el que se encontraban.

_¿Qué? _–Le escuchó decir aquél hombre.

_¿Qué cosa?_

La joven cayó al suelo como bólido, inconciente. El plateado comprendió que el organismo de la chica no había podido aguantar más.

_Peculiar._ –Murmuró, al tiempo que desviaba su vista hacia aquellas montañas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"_¿Te quedarás?_

_Si tu quieres…"_

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, bastante confortante y cálida, a comparación del último lugar en el que había estado. Tomó asiento, percatándose en seguida de la presencia del plateado, al que, por fin, pudo ver nítidamente.

_Tu. _–Murmuró Tifa, sorprendida de verlo.

_Hm._ –Asintió el plateado, recargado en una silla cercana. _Pensabas que era un mal sueño, ¿eh?_

_No, yo…_ -Se interrumpió, pensando detenidamente. ¿Por qué aquél sujeto, un hermano de Sephiroth, le había ayudado a salir de aquél lugar? Creyó que tal vez no tendría memoria. _-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Tu nombre._

_Yazoo._ –Contestó, sobriamente.

_Yazoo._ –Repitió. _Con que ese es tu nombre…_

De hecho, solo recordaba el nombre de Kadaj. Los otros dos… no recordaba haberlos escuchado, solo visto a uno en combate.

_Si._ –Aclaró, con algo de fastidio.

_Soy Tifa._ –Sonrió la chica.

_Bien, Tifa._ –El plateado se cruzó de brazos. _No tardarán demasiado en saber que escapamos de allí, así que esta huída no se ha terminado. El problema es que no tengo ni idea del lugar en el que estamos._

_Nibelheim._ –Aclaró._ No se como, pero estamos en Nibelheim. Yo vivía antes aquí._

_Perfecto. Es más fácil salir de aquí sin ser vistos._

_Hm._

El plateado notó el gesto de decepción de la chica.

_¿No te parece la idea?_

_Es que todo esto… yo pensé que el reactor de Nibelheim ya no estaba en funcionamiento._

Yazoo no parecía muy interesado en eso.

_Un secreto rebelado. Ahora, a salir de aquí._

_Fácil._ –La chica frunció el ceño. _Camina._

_Oh bien. Te saque nada más para esto._

"Salvar."

_Debo ir por Cloud._ –Exclamó ella de repente. _Él aun está allí dentro…_

_Ve por él, entonces._

La chica se levantó de la cama. Yazoo la siguió con la vista hasta que salió de la habitación.

_Interesante. _–Entrecerró la mirada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa salió del hotel… se detuvo en la puerta del establecimiento de golpe.

_¿Hotel? _ -Se cuestionó asimisma.

Entonces se percató de dónde estaba parada. Pavimento, automóviles, grandes edificios, lámparas eléctricas, bullicio… Nibelheim era ahora una gran urbe, activa, al contrario del sereno Edge.

_Oh por…_

Caminó, boquiabierta, por el lugar, observando con detalle… pronto se dio cuenta que el pueblo en el que había crecido ya no existía. Le entró algo de nostalgia.

_Cloud._ –Murmuró, enfocando sus orbes escarlatas al cielo. _¿Ya has visto todo esto?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

SKL


	3. Hogar

Final Fantasy VII

_**Capítulo Dedicado a la Persona Más Importante en mi Vida: Michael, Miki, mi Minino Yaz.**_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo III. Hogar.**

_¿Es lo más conveniente?_

Tifa pensó detenidamente, mientras observaba la ropa. Había encontrado la tarjeta de pago de la guardia entre las ropas, y le estaba sacando provecho.

_Le quedará muy bien, se lo aseguro. _–La dependienta exclamó.

Ella, en realidad, pensaba en otra cosa. Más bien, en una persona… ¿qué era lo que Yazoo pretendía? Salir, pero era algo que él solo podía hacer, ¿para qué la quería, entonces?

_¿Intentas irte?_

Tifa alzó la vista. Frente a ella estaba el plateado de ojos esmeraldas, asustando a la dependienta.

_Eh… ¿Cómo me…? Ah, no importa. _–La chica exclamó, moviendo la cabeza.

_¿Y?_

_No. _–Aclaró con firmeza. _Sabes bien que pretendo rescatarlo._

Tifa comenzó a caminar por la tienda, seguida por el plateado Yazoo y la nerviosa dependienta.

_¿A dónde piensas ir tu, Yaz?_

_¿Yaz?_

_Hm. _–La chica tomó una camisa blanca y se la arrojó. _Así te llamaré ahora._

_Pero te falt… _-Y cayó sobre él un pantalón negro.

_Lo sé._

_Una sílaba._

La chica le arrojó otras prendas más, hasta dejarlo lleno de ellas.

_¿Entonces?_

_Lejos de aquí._

La chica le miró. El cerro de ropa andante no tenía un lugar a donde ir, en efecto, justo como ella pensaba. Le dio un poco de nostalgia. (N/A: luego un ataque de risa por ver que, a pesar de los reproches, seguía deteniendo la ropa xD)

_Por cierto. _–Yazoo se acercó a ella. _Han levantado una fuerte barrera de vigilancia en el reactor. Hoy se hará limpieza._

_¿Ah? _–Tifa le miró, confusa.

_Se darán cuenta de que faltamos allí. Por eso debemos salir de aquí._

La chica lo miró, y abrió los labios para contestar.

_No. _–Le ganó el plateado. _Aun tienes Mako inestable dentro. Si te atrapan solo nos llevarás a la tumba, al igual que tu amigo._

Entonces Tifa lo comprendió.

_¿Me estás usando para que no te atrapen? _–Cuestionó, molesta.

_Si._

La joven tuvo, entonces, unos enormes deseos de matarlo. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

_Comprendo. _–Sonrió.

Ahora Yazoo era el que se había asustado, pues la sonrisa de la chica era bastante oscura y siniestra.

_Está bien, Yaz, saldremos de aquí, pero con una condición…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos paquetes color blanco se encontraban en el suelo, recargados en la pared. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban mirándose de frente, en un callejón al lado de la tienda.

_Si logras vencerme, haré todo lo que tú quieras. _–Tifa exclamó. _Pero si yo gano, tú serás el que haga lo que yo diga, ¿entendido?_

A Yazoo eso le pareció muy extraño; tomó la posibilidad de que tuviese un truco para ganar.

_Hecho. _–Contestó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La chica sonrió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Algo no anda bien._

Génesis observó a la científica.

_¿Qué quiere decir, doctora?_

_Estos tres… uno de ellos ha desarrollado la intolerancia al Mako, al grado de convulsionar._

_¿Qué? _–El pelirrojo se acercó al computador de la castaña. _No habían mostrado cambios desde hace dos semanas._

_Hay que abortarlo._

_No, aun no._

_¡Pero…!_

_No. _–Aclaró el sujeto con firmeza. _Si decide apagarlo, recuerde que yo puedo hacer lo mismo con usted, doctora Crescent._

La castaña se estremeció por completo. Sujetó su carpeta con fuerza, cerrando los puños.

_Si, señor._

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

La chica derrapó en el suelo. Alzó la mirada, alcanzando a esquivar el puñetazo del plateado.

_Hm. _–Yazoo sonrió. _Te he subestimado._

(N/A: Aahh!! AMO A YAZOO!!)

Tifa lanzó una patada en reversa con la zurda, la cual fue detenida con ambas manos del joven; tomó impulso, con ayuda de él, para patear frontalmente el rostro del plateado.

Yazoo cayó al suelo, al tiempo que Tifa daba un giro para colocarse de nuevo de pie. Antes de poder levantarse, el pie de la chica ya se encontraba en su cara.

_Tsk._ –Frunció el ceño.

_Cámbiate ya de ropa. _–La chica le sonrió, quitando el pie y ofreciendo su mano. _Hay que viajar cuanto antes._

Después de un suspiro de resignación, tomó la mano de la chica.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Había soldados por todos lados, pero eso no parecía molestar a la gente de allí. Tifa observaba el panorama, buscando un lugar no tan vigilado; vestía ahora con una falta negra corta, blusa blanca, chaleco guinda manga larga y botas negras.

_No me gusta nada. _–Murmuró, observando a los uniformados. _¿Se habrán dado cuenta?_

_Lo dudo. _–Yazoo iba ahora vestido con una gabardina negra, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pantalón del mismo color y camisa blanca._ No recordarían nuestros rostros de igual manera._

_De acuerdo…_

Caminaron un poco hacia las afuera de la urbe, mientras miradas militares se posaban en ellos.

_Habrá que conseguir transporte a la costa. _–Tifa murmuró para si misma.

_Tienes un lugar a donde regresar, ¿cierto?_

_¿Eh? _–Tifa cortó de tajo sus pensamientos.

El joven miraba hacia otro lado.

_¿Tu no?_

Silencio. Tifa sonrió con ternura.

_No tiene importancia. _–Contestó él, finalmente, de forma fría.

_Si quieres un lugar a donde ir, siempre estará allí el Séptimo Cielo, en Edge._

No contestó.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Qué?_

_En efecto, no es el espécimen que teníamos. _–La doctora le comunicó por teléfono. _Era un guardia de seguridad el que estaba en la camilla. El espécimen número 2 ha escapado._

Colgó el teléfono bruscamente.

_Diablos. _–Musitó el pelirrojo.

La doctora miró con nostalgia el teléfono, mientras el laboratorio estaba hecho un caos tras ella.

_Ayúdame. _–Murmuró la científica.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La rojiza mirada de Vincent se abrió de repente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

SKAL


	4. Viaje

Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo IV. Viaje.**

_Atención. Dos especímenes del laboratorio han escapado. Un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, haciéndose pasar por guardias…_

Tifa miró a Yazoo. El plateado entrecerró la mirada.

_Hay que salir de aquí, ya._

Siguieron caminando, mientras los soldados comenzaron a movilizarse, intentando perderse entre la multitud.

_Hey, ustedes. _–Les llamó un soldado.

Ambos se detuvieron.

_Tks…_

_Habrá que correr._

_No hay de otra._

Tifa se giró, observando al soldado con una sonrisa amable.

_¿Nosotros?_

_No se muevan. _–El soldado les apuntó con su arma, y sostuvo la radio. _Los he… ¡Agh!_

Yazoo lanzó un puñetazo contra el abdomen del soldado, dejándolo sin aire. El pobre hombre cayó al suelo, mientras el plateado tomaba la pistola.

_Eso fue rudo, Yaz._

_No había de otra._

_¡Allá! _–Gritaron otros soldados.

Tifa volteó a verle.

_Corre._

Ambos jóvenes se separaron.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Los han encontrado, doctora._

La mujer volteó, mirando al científico que le hablaba.

_Comprendo. Deben traerlos con vida._

_Entendido._

Sin embargo, en la mente de Lucrecia había algo más.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yazoo escuchó tras él el sonido de motocicletas. Se sonrió.

Se detuvo de golpe, quedando frente a sus adversarios, que frenaron de golpe al verlo, quedando a escasos metros del joven.

_Bien, ¿quién quiere comenzar?_

Uno de los motociclistas se arrojó contra él, disparándole; sin embargo, el plateado tan solo dio un leve giro sobre su propio eje, tirando al piloto y arrebatando su arma con suma rapidez. La motocicleta derrapó un poco antes de caer.

Apuntó con ambas armas que ahora poseía, y, con una perfecta puntería, dio en las manos diestras de los pilotos.

_Largo. _–Murmuró, fijando la iris esmeralda en los soldados, sin bajar las armas.

Y, sin más, huyeron.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa lanzó una patada lateral, derribando a tres soldados; los demás retrocedieron un poco, sin bajar sus armas.

_¿Alguien más? _–Retó la chica.

El líder de ellos, un sujeto alto y fornido, se adelantó entre los soldados, con aire de fanfarrón y sonrisa de ganador. Tifa estuvo a punto de soltarse riendo.

_¿Qué tal yo?_ –Exclamó aquél sujeto.

Tifa miró tras él unos instantes. Seguido, bajó la guardia, extendiendo horizontalmente su brazo derecho.

_Lo siento, será en otra ocasión._

El líder dio un paso hacia la chica, y, en ese momento, fue sacudido por una violenta ráfaga que pasó al lado de el, notando por fin que se trataba de una motocicleta.

_¿Qué…?_

De una forma casi exacta, la motocicleta pasó al lado de la chica, jalándola del brazo; un giro repentino, y ella se encontraba tras el conductor.

_¡Disparen! _–Ordenó.

Los disparos comenzaron a sonar. La motocicleta derrapó, dando un giro para, momentáneamente, estar frente a los soldados. Yazoo disparó entonces, hiriendo al líder y a varios soldados, y se giró de nuevo, siguiendo la carretera.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Atardecía. Y el lugar que estaban recorriendo era completamente solitario.

_Me arde. _–Musitó la chica, firmemente sujeta al piloto.

_¿Qué cosa?_

_La piel._

_Es reacción normal._

_¡Claro que no! El Mako en el organismo no es normal._

_¿Qué insinuas?_

_¿Ah? _–Tifa se sonrojó. _No lo decía por ti._

Y el resto de la tarde fue un incómodo silencio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡N-no volverá a pasar…!_

De un sablazo, la cabeza del líder se desprendió de su cuerpo, cayendo a los pies de la doctora, manchando todo de sangre.

_Sé que no. _–Génesis miró a todos, haciéndolos estremecer. _Los quiero con vida, no quiero errores, ¿entendido?_

_¡Entendido! _–Exclamaron los soldados, aterrados.

Lucrecia apartó aquella cabeza con el pie.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El panorama se había tornado verdoso. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, mareándola terriblemente.

_Detente, por favor…_

Yazoo orilló la motocicleta. Ya casi era de noche.

_Se breve. _–Exclamó, mirando a la chica caminar pesadamente, después de bajarse de la motocicleta. _No podemos de…_

Tifa cayó al suelo, retorciéndose, abrazándose asimisma; sin pensarlo, el plateado abandonó el vehículo, y tomó a la chica, alzándola parcialmente entre sus brazos.

_Quizá fue demasiado. _–Murmuró. _Descuida, se te pasará rápido._

Miró a todos lados. La carretera subía, rodeando una montaña, para bajar después hacia el océano. Contempló el puente formado, y el sitio bajo éste.

_Aguantará hasta mañana._

Tomó a la chica en brazos, caminando tranquilamente hacia aquél lugar. Ella había dejado de temblar ya, quedándose dormida/inconsciente.

Siguió con la mirada la construcción. Las luces de la carretera se habían encendido ya, pero no eran suficientes para alumbrar el sitio donde se encontraban; dejó en el suelo a la joven, y tomó asiento a su lado.

_No tengo un propósito. _–Murmuró, contestándose al pensamiento que le había cruzado.

Miró a Tifa. Ella si que lo tenía, eso la hacía moverse de aquella manera, a pesar del dolor que le invadía el organismo. Eso la mantenía con vida.

_Pero yo… no tengo un propósito._ –Volvió a decirse.

Cerró los ojos, irritado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando decidió despertarse; el dolor le obligó a levantarse, gateando un poco, sintiendo nauseas.

_Me va a matar. _–Exclamó.

Se giró, ya más tranquila, divisando el lugar en el que estaba; se incorporó, y caminó, algo vacilante, hacia debajo del puente, donde antes estaba. Contempló al joven de cabellos plateados, que dormía tranquilamente sentado, recargado en la pared del puente.

_¿Tú me trajiste hasta aquí? _–Tifa sonrió con ternura, agachándose junto al joven. _Gracias._

Yazoo entreabrió la mirada, alzando un poco la cabeza, observándola aun somnoliento.

_¿Ya estás bien?_

_Si. _–Asintió, sosteniendo la sonrisa.

_Vámonos ya, entonces._

El joven se incorporó, estirándose hasta quedar de puntas, dio un bostezo y movió la cabeza. Tifa hizo un intento por no reírse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuffie bajó por las escaleras del bar, con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro.

_No. Ni idea. _–Exclamó la ninja.

_No creo que les haya dado por fugarse. _–Barrett salió de la cocina. _¿O si?_

_No, nada de eso._

_Hay huellas que no son de ellos. _–El rojizo Nanaki hizo notar a los presentes.

_¿Huellas? _–El moreno cuestionó. _¿De nosotros, entonces?_

_Militares. _–Dedujo el rojizo. _Por la forma en la que están colocadas._

_¿Cómo lo sabes? –_Yuffie descendió también. _Yo no las veo._

_Lo sé._

Silencio. Todos voltearon hacia la ventana.

Estático como estatua, Vincent observaba por los vitrales. Los demás se extrañaron bastante.

_¿Vincent? _–Le llamó la ninja.

Sin embargo, no volteó.

_Puedo escuchar. _–Murmuró levemente. _Como si me llamara. Pero ya no está aquí._

"_Ayúdame"._

_¿De quién hablas?_

_Hay que hablar con Shinra._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yazoo miraba con suma desconfianza el barco que se encontraba en el muelle.

_Solo me queda una habitación, señorita. _–Aclaró la mujer de la ventanilla.

Tifa alzó ambas cejas.

_¿Solo una?_

_No se preocupe, usted y su novio podrán quedarse allí cómodamente._

_¡Eh! _–Tifa se sonrojó. _Él… no es…_

_¡Tifa! _–Le llamó, algo desesperado, el plateado.

_¡Ya! _–Suspiró. _Está bien, la tomaremos._

_De acuerdo._

La chica caminó, en seguida, al lado del plateado.

_Muero de hambre. _–Sin dejar de mirar la nave. _¿Segura que esta cosa es estable?_

_Segura. Ya he viajado antes._

_No subiré. _–Sentenció.

_Arriba hay comida. _

… -El plateado le miró. _¿Qué estamos esperando? _–Y la jaló del brazo.

_¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Duele! ¡Yazoo!_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Extrañaba dormir en una cama._

Tifa se había recostado en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Yazoo se sentó al lado de ésta, mirando a la chica. Picó el colchón con el dedo.

_Si, es suave. _–Murmuró, picándolo otro poco.

_Deja eso… ¿no tenías hambre?_

_Una de esas mujeres dijo que traerían la comida en un rato más. _–Se esparció en el colchón, boca abajo, al lado de la chica. _Muévete, abarcas mucho._

La chica se sonrojó. Al parecer no le importaba tener que compartir la cama con ella; se movió un poco, dejando al joven acomodarse mejor.

_Oye, Yaz…_

_¿Mm? _–Murmuró, perezosamente.

_¿A dónde iras?_

_Contigo._

_¿Eh? ¿Conmigo?_

_Si. _–Alzó el rostro, mirando a la chica. _Tu ganaste, ¿o no?_

_Oh, es cierto._

_Despiértame cuando llegue la comida. _–Y bajó el rostro.

_Bien. _–Murmuró, mirándolo con ternura.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Soy la causa de todos sus males?_

Turks en el suelo. Vigilancia, aterrada.

_Solo hemos venido a preguntar, Shinra. _–Yuffie tomó asiento en su escritorio. _Pero tu, en vez de ayudarnos, nos mandas a tus perros._

E rubio miró a ambos jóvenes, sin mucha expresión en el rostro.

_Dinos donde están. _–Vincent apuntó con la Cerberus al presidente.

_Bien. _–Rufus suspiró. _No tengo idea. Escuchen, tengo bastantes problemas con un reactor en Nibelheim como para ocuparme de sus…_

_¿Nibelheim?_

_Si. Hay soldados que no son de Shinra ni la WRO en aquél lugar, y los habitantes no…_

_¡Vincent! _–Yuffie le miró. _¿Podría ser que…?_

_¿Qué más hay allí? _–Vincent quiso saber.

_Bueno. _–El rubio bajó el cañón de la pistola con la mano. _Dicen que hay actividad en el reactor, y que están utilizando energía Mako, según los espías. Según, está a cargo de una doctora llamada…_

Vincent palideció (si, más). Su cuerpo amenazó con caer al suelo.

…_Lucrecia Crescent. ¿Pasa algo?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucrecia miró hacia la oscuridad del laboratorio. Cerró los ojos con amargura.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa abrió la mirada escarlata. Sonrió.

_Yaz, la comida ya está aquí. _–Se sentó al lado del joven, y movió un poco su hombro. _Hey, Yaz…_

El joven estaba profundamente dormido. Estaba recostado de lado, con las piernas flexionadas, encogido; Tifa pensó que parecía un niño. Se inclinó sobre él, colocando un pequeño beso en la parte izquierda de su frente.

_Oka-san._ –Murmuró el plateado.


	5. Sospechas

**Final ****Fantasy**** VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo V. Sospechas.**

_¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, Vincent?_

Yuffie dio un suspiro de resignación. Reeve simplemente no podía creerlo.

_Totalmente. _–Aclaró el ex Turk. _Ya me ha sucedido antes, pero en esta ocasión… tengo la sensación de que es así._

Reeve estuvo a punto de soltar un "estás loco…"

_¿Hay soldados tuyos en Nibelheim? _–Cuestionó la Ninja, oliendo sus intenciones.

_Hubo, pero mandé la retirada cuando se resolvió el problema… de igual manera, no tenemos intención alguna de dañar a Shinra, en especial por lo que está haciendo ahora._

_Mucha fe en Shinra. _–Aclaró Vincent, con un dejo de maldad en sus palabras.

_No tengo nada con ellos._

_¡Basta! _–Yuffie se colocó entre ambos. _Solo queremos saber qué paso con Cloud y Tifa, y el caos con la doctora muerta. –_Esto último, con algo de molestia.

_No tengo idea, pero puedo mandar un escuadrón para que verifique la zona e investigue._

Justo lo que ambos esperaban.

_Iré también. _–Vincent decidió.

_¡No! _–La chica se giró. _¿De veras crees en las palabras de ese maldito mentiroso? Te creía más inteligente, Valentine._

Seguido, la ninja se retiró, con la furia reflejada en su rostro.

_Más cuidado, Vincent. _–Exclamó Reeve, en cuanto la chica salió.

_No sé qué es lo que le sucede._

El pobre hombre negó con la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa se levantó de la cama a eso de las 3 de la mañana; con el mayor cuidado, salió de la habitación, y subió por las escaleras hasta la cubierta de la nave. Miró la completa oscuridad del mar, y se recargó en el barandal. Observó el cielo, intentando aguantar un poco el frío.

Pronto llegaría a casa, y así podría pedirles ayuda a sus amigos para ir por Cloud… en esos instantes no podía creer que había dejado Nibelheim, por hacerle caso a ese sujeto.

_Pude haberlo hecho sola. _–Murmuró para si misma.

_Eso crees, pero no conoces a Génesis._

La chica se giró. Allí estaba su compañero de cabellos plateados, mirándole.

_¿Génesis?_

_El sujeto que no te dejaba en paz._

Pudo ver, en su cabeza, aquella sonrisa perversa. Se abrazó así misma, estremeciéndose.

_No tiene nada de especial._

_No lo conoces. Tiene el poder de Sephiroth._

"Sephiroth". ¿Podía recordarlo?

_No lo creo._

_Ni yo._

_¿Qué haces despierto?_

_Me caí de la cama cuando saliste._

_Ah. _–La chica no recordaba que eso hubiese sucedido.

_Hace frío. Entra._

_No. _–Movió la cabeza, percibiendo la orden. _No tengo frío._

_Entonces tiritas por la emoción._

No pudo evitar reír. Yazoo esperaba otra reacción.

_Ya entro. _–Caminó por un lado de él.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El barco llegó a su destino… para la enorme satisfacción del platinado. El joven bajó prácticamente corriendo de aquella nave, casi besando el suelo.

_No creo que haya sido para tanto, Yaz._

El joven se giró para verla, con seriedad.

_Nunca me había subido a una cosa como esa._

_Descuida, ya te…_

Yazoo se extrañó que la chica se interrumpiera de pronto. Miraba algo, como asombrada.

_¿Tifa?_

_¿Qué hace Yuffie aquí?_

_¿Ah?_

La chica miraba fijamente a otra joven, de cabellos cortos, con poca ropa y un shuriken gigante en su espalda. Estaba recargada en una pared, al lado de la taquilla.

_¿Será que…? _–Tifa despertó. _¡Yuffie!_

La ninja volteó, en seguida, hacia el grito.

_¿Tifa? _–Se preguntó, sin creerlo del todo.

El plateado observó al a chica aproximarse, corriendo. Al parecer, no venía de muy buen humor, puesto que había sacado el shuriken, e hizo un ademán de soltarlo contra…

_Yikes. _–Musitó Yazoo.

Dio un medio giro, esquivando el filo del arma; la ninja dio otro golpe, haciendo que el joven se agachara.

_¡Espera, Yuffie!_ –Tifa intentó detenerla.

Sin embargo, el joven ya había detenido el filo con la mano, sin ningún esfuerzo, para el asombro de la ninja.

_¿Qué? _–Yuffie miró, asombrada.

_Los niños no deben jugar con armas. _–Exclamó, arrebatando el shuriken de sus manos.

_¡Ah! _–Dio un pisotón en el suelo.

_¡Ya basta! _–Gritó, al fin, la de ojos escarlata. _Yaz, devuélvele el shuriken._

_Pero ella fue la que me ataco. _–Murmuró, con calma, el platinado.

_No pregunté, solo devuélvelo._

_Ya. _

Yazoo extendió el brazo, sosteniendo el arma. La ninja lo arrebató, tomándolo posesivamente.

_T-Tifa. _–La chica se acercó a su amiga. _¿Dónde habías estado? Los hemos buscado mucho. ¿Dónde está Cloud? Y… ¿qué haces con este? _–Apuntando a Yazoo.

_Espera, ya te digo… ¿qué haces tu aquí?_

_Es un largo cuento. _–Suspiró.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Permaneció de pie, tan solo escuchando a las chicas, que se quedaron sentadas en una banca, cercana a la taquilla.

_¿Tiene que estar con nosotros?_

A Yazoo le dio un tic en el ojo.

_Si, calma._

_¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? Creímos que se habían fugado o algo así._

_Escucha. _–Entrecerró la mirada, preguntándose por qué harían algo como eso._ Unos sujetos nos capturaron en el bar, y, sin saber cómo, estuvimos atrapados en el antiguo reactor Mako de Nibeheim._

_Con que Nibelheim… a mi se me hace que Rufus Shinra si tiene algo que ver._

_No lo creo, no parecía tener relación con ellos. _–Pensó un poco. _Tampoco eran sus uniformes, o su manera de moverse._

_¿Y Cloud? ¿Dónde está?_

Tifa sintió un escalofrío al pensar en él; Yazoo le miró, de forma discreta.

_Él… está aun en ese reactor._

_¡¿Qué?! _–Yuffie se alteró, percibiéndose una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

_Nosotros… apenas pudimos salir… pero él aun está allí._

_¿Nosotros? _–La ninja se volteó hacia el platinado.

Él solo lanzó una mirada de presunción suprema.

_Debe ser una broma… ¿por qué sacaste a este descolorido? _(N/A: Sobrenombre patrocinado por Tere… ¡gracias!)_ Es uno de esos que destruyeron medio Edge y trajeron a Sephiroth._

Estuvo a punto de reclamar…

_No, te equivocas, Yuffie. Él fue el que me sacó de ese lugar._

Dejó escapar un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a las dos chicas.

_No, Yaz, ni se te ocurra. _–Sonrió Tifa.

_No he hecho nada._ –Murmuró.

_Parece tu mascota. _–Yuffie exclamó, algo enfadada aun.

Intento de ataque. Tifa se incorporó.

_Espera un poco, Yuffie. _–Dijo la chica, jalando al rabioso plateado del brazo.

La ninja miró a ambos alejarse un poco, con un gesto de duda en el rostro.

_Compórtate._

_¡Ella me provoca!_

_Pero tú te comportas como un chiquillo._

_¡No le he contestado!_

_Pero ibas a hacerlo._

_Dije que vendría contigo, no que sería tu mascota._

_No eres mi mascota, no pienses eso._

_¡Pero ella…!_

_¡Que no! ¡Control!_

_¡No me grites!_

_¡No lo hago!_

_¡Lo haces!_

_¡Tú siempre lo haces!_

Gente mirando. Yuffie riendo de forma nerviosa.

_Ciertamente. _–Meditó Yazoo.

_Ah. _–Suspiró. _Intentas sacarme de quicio, ¿verdad?_

_¿Cómo adivinaste? _–Sonrió perversamente.

_Mm… vámonos._

Ambos caminaron de vuelta hacia donde estaba la ninja, que aun mantenía la sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

_Nos iremos al Séptimo Cielo… ¿vendrás?_

_N-no. _–Yuffie exclamó, tranquilizándose un poco. _Me quedaré un poco más._

_¿A quién esperas?_

_A Vincent. _–Frunció el ceño. _Tiene la loca idea de ir a Nibelheim, solo porque Shinra le habló de esa tal Cres… Cres…_

_Crescent. _–Completó el plateado. _La doctora Crescent, aquella mujer que te encerró. _–Dirigiéndose a Tifa.

_Maldición. _–Murmuró Yuffie. _Con que era cierto…_

_¿Estás bien? _–Preguntó la morena.

_Descuida. _–Dejó escapar un suspiro. _Estaré bien, tan pronto… lo vea._

Tifa sonrió, nostálgica.

_Supongo que seremos dos. Cuídate, Yuffie._

Miró a los dos jóvenes partir. Apenas los había despedido, cuando vio llegar dos camionetas, con el distintivo de la WRO. Dio un suspiro.

Los soldados salieron de las camionetas, en una no muy perfecta fila, formándose prontamente frente al barco que los llevaría; por último, de la camioneta segunda salieron Reeve, en su típico traje azul, seguido de Caith Sith, y Vincent Valentine.

_Su misión será llevar al antiguo reactor Mako de Nibelheim, y averiguar lo que sucede. Estarán comandados por Vincent Valentine, deben seguir sus órdenes._ –Dio un suspiro. _Y no quiero bajas._

_¡Señor! _–Exclamaron todos los soldados.

Fue entonces cuando Yuffie salió a su encuentro. Al verla caminar hacia ellos, Reeve se alejó, considerando prudente no meterse esta vez.

_¿Yuffie? _–Vincent la miró, extrañado. _Pensaba que estabas molesta._

_Claro que lo estoy. _–Contestó._ Pero igual debo decirles algo importante._

_¿Qué es?_

Reeve escuchó con atención, mientras disimulaba revisar a los soldados.

_Me encontré con Tifa hace poco._

_¿Tifa? _–Se sorprendió.

_Venían de Nibelheim. Dijo que en reactor había un laboratorio oculto, y que Cloud aun estaba allí._

_Hay un error contextual. Dijiste "venían", pero Cloud aun se encuentra en el rector._

_Venía con uno de los hermanos de Sephiroth… un tal Yaz… así es como ella lo llamaba._

A Reeve y Vincent les entró un tremendo escalofrío… ¿cómo Yuffie podía decir semejante cosa con esa tranquilidad?

_Hay que ir cuanto antes…_

_¡Quiero ir contigo!_

_No. Ellos debe estar buscándolos justo ahora, necesito que te quedes con Tifa…_

El ex Turk había dado justo en el blanco. El rostro de la ninja cambió por completo, del enojo a un gesto de supremacía, que derramaba ego al por mayor.

_¡Claro! _–Yuffie hinchó el pecho con orgullo. _Yo me encargaré de que no le pase algo, yo, la más fuerte y bella ninja de Wutai, la Grandiosa Yuffie Kisaragi…_

Vincent se retiró, mas tranquilo, sin poder evitar reír un poco.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Estás… seguro? _–Tifa lo miró, con algo de duda.

_Ya te habías subido. _–Aclaró.

_Pero no estaba del todo bien-_

_Calla, y sube._

Dio un suspiro, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yazoo, y la motocicleta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Lucrecia Crescent. _–Repitió la ninja, mirando el barco partir. _No te atrevas… a hacerle daño… o te las verás conmigo._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yey…

YA SE QUE TARDE MUCHO!

No hay excusa, pereza, escuela, bloqueo

Saludos ;-;

SKAL


	6. Tormenta

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo VI. Tormenta.**

_¿Allí?_

_Detente, por favor._

Yazoo disminuyó la velocidad. Tifa pensó que moriría, pues la aguja del velocímetro no bajó de los 100km/h. Se detuvieron, al fin, frente al Séptimo Cielo.

_Hogar, dulce hogar. _–Exclamó la chica, caminando hacia la entrada, verde del mareo.

El platinado alzó la vista, mirando el lugar con detenimiento.

_Oh. _–Murmuró, apenas.

Descendió de nuevo la vista, mirando a la chica. Ésta se había sostenido del marco de la puerta, ahora abierta, a punto de caer.

_No exageres…_

Sin embargo, Tifa cayó al suelo, temblando, con la mirada entreabierta, destellando en verde. Yazoo se apresuró a acercársele, levantando la cabeza de la chica con la diestra.

_Calma, ya pasará. _–Dijo, en un tono frío.

La chica cerró los ojos. El plateado la tomó en brazos, entrando al lugar, y la dejó en un sofá cercano.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Relájate._

Yuffie dejó escapar un suspiro, sin quitar el gesto de molestia que tenía en el rostro. Ambos iban en una de las camionetas de la WRO, con dirección al Séptimo Cielo.

_No me pidas eso, Reeve._

_¿Te preocupa esa doctora, o Vincent?_

_Ambos. Lucrecia es la mujer que él amó, cuando todavía era un Turk_

_Ah. _–Comprendió, al fin. _Entonces te preocupa que ellos dos se reencuentren._

No contestó.

_De haber sabido, hubiera mandado a alguien más._

_No te burles, Reeve._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrió los ojos. Lo último que recordó fue haber visto la sonrisa de Cloud.

_¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, felino descolorido?!_

_¡Yo no hice nada, escandalosa!_

_¡¿Y tú crees que te voy a creer?! ¡Eres un hermano de ese infeliz!_

_No tengo ningún interés en ella. _–Dijo, más calmado. _Así que déjame en paz._

_Entonces, ¿por qué me sacaste de allí? _–Cuestionó Tifa, con levedad.

Yazoo se quedó callado. Caminó, pasando por un lado de Yuffie, hacia la salida.

_¡Tifa! _–Yuffie caminó hacia ella, arrodillándose en el suelo. _¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño ese tonto?_

_No. _–Y alzó la mirada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yazoo se recargó en la pared, por la parte de afuera del bar, y levantó la mirada esmeralda, contemplando el cielo despejado.

Cuando se alejaba de ella, podía sentir que era libre, pero… el hecho de no tener un propósito… le molestaba, le _deprimía; _cuando estaba con ella, percibía que en realidad tenía algo para seguir viviendo.

_¿Todo tiene que ser ella? _–Se dijo, con visible repulsión. _¿Por qué no otra persona o cosa?_

"_Oka-san"._

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola suavemente contra la pared, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. La misma sensación que le provocó el buscar a Jenova… era similar con ella, como un deber que le llamaba poderosamente.

_Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme. _–Yuffie salió del bar. _¿Está bien?_

_De acuerdo. _–Sonrió Tifa.

_Cuídate, nos vemos._

Yazoo esperó a que la ninja se fuera. Pensó en todo lo que había razonado momentos antes… era mejor tener algo por qué vivir, en vez de divagar sin sentido. Le gustaba la idea de que le necesitaran…

_¿Saldrás, Yaz? _–Tifa exclamó. _Ya se ha ido._

El plateado dio unos cuantos pasos, dejándose mostrar ante ella.

_Mande._

_¿Te quedarás?_

_¿Eso quieres?_

_Bueno. _–Sonrió, sin mirarlo. _Sin ti yo nunca hubiese salido de ese lugar… así que debo hacer algo por ti._

_¿Ah? _–El ego de Yazoo por los cielos.

_Pero… yo he ganado aquella pelea. _–Ladeó un poco la cabeza. _Y tú dijiste que harías lo que yo dijera._

_NUNCA dije eso._

_Pero lo aceptaste, que es casi lo mismo._

_Y, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_Que te quedes. _–Se giró para verlo. _Tu sabes… podría necesitar de tu ayuda._

Ego más grande. El plateado se cruzó de brazos, alzando el rostro, mostrándose orgulloso.

_Bien, si eso es lo que deseas…_

Tifa rió para sus adentros al verlo. El cielo comenzó a oscurecer extrañamente.

_Vamos dentro, Yaz. Parece que habrá una tormenta._

"_Tormenta"_. Yazoo entrecerró la mirada esmeralda, caminando hacia la chica, mientras un extraño viento corría por el lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El capitán del barco no se esperaba ese cambio tan brusco de clima; sin embargo, Vincent no se mostraba del todo preocupado. Sonó un teléfono. Todos voltearon hacia el ex Turk, hasta que éste cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de su celular.

_¿Si? _–Contestó Vincent.

_¿Has visto eso? _–Se escuchó la voz de una chica.

_¿Tifa?_

_Esa tormenta se ha levantado sobre Nibelheim… lo que hacen allí, es peligroso._

_¿Estás bien?_

_Si, descuida. Solo… trae a Cloud de vuelta. Te daré algo, por favor, apunta._

Vincent buscó una pluma, sacudiendo a uno que otro soldado, que estaban verdes del mareo.

_Ya la tengo. _–Se escuchó un chirrido agudo al otro lado del teléfono. _-¡Agh! _–Cerró un ojo._ ¿Qué es eso?_

_Es Yazoo, intentando jugar con un violín. _–Suspiró.

_¿Yazoo?_

_97 64 872._

_Ajá. _–Apuntó. _Y esto… ¿qué es?_

_Un número. Márcalo. _–Otro chirrido. _Ah… Yaz, déjalo._

_¡Naaah! _–Se escuchó. _Déjame en paz._

_Suerte, Vincent. –_Y colgó.

El ex Turk se quedó mirando el aparato unos segundos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Para qué lo quieres? _–Preguntó, con sutileza.

No contestó. Estaba empeñado en hacer sonar cada una de sus cuerdas tensándolas con su dedo índice.

Tifa recordó, de repente, de donde había salido ese violín; negó con la cabeza, caminando a la barra, para comenzar a ordenar las cosas, intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos de hace un rato.

Al lavar los platos, salió la primera nota comprensible, que hizo aullar a un perro. La segunda, cuando acomodaba la vitrina. Se escuchó un trueno.

_Ya. _–Dijo, finalmente, el plateado.

_¿Hm? _–Tifa volteó a verlo.

De la nada, las notas comenzaron a tornarse música, una canción fuerte, pero bella; se quedo boquiabierta, observando la agilidad del joven al tocar el instrumento, como si eso hiciera durante toda su vida.

_Yaz. _–Murmuró levemente, después de que finalizó. _No sabía que tu… tocabas el violín._

_No lo recuerdo. –_Alzó los hombros. _Solo salió._

_Entonces no recuerdas el nombre de la canción._

_Si. Tormenta. _–Y un rayo cruzó el cielo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Vincent había marcado aquél número. Dio línea en seguida.

_¿Hola? _–Contestó una voz femenina.

_¿Quién es? _–Dijo, con voz neutra.

_Lucrecia… ¿quién es usted?_

Ni siquiera respiró. Abrió la rojiza mirada, con sorpresa.

_¿Hola? _–Volvió a decir la mujer. _Si no me dice quien es, colgaré._

_No. _–Pidió, con algo de desesperación. _No cuelgues, por favor._

_¿Quién es?_

…_Vincent. _–Se decidió, finalmente.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

_Lucrecia. _–Murmuró, sin poder creerlo. _¿De verdad eres tu?_

_V-Vincent… ¿Valentine? No… no puede ser, él… él tendría casi 60 años…_

_Lucrecia… soy Vincent… ¿dónde estás?_

_No… no puedo decirte… ellos me atraparán y…_

_Voy a Nibelheim. Por Cloud. Por ti._

_Vincent… no vengas, por favor. Te matarán._

_Iré._

_Debo colgar, Génesis está aquí._

_¿Génesis? _–Se escuchó silencio. _¿Lucrecia? ¡Lucrecia!_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Algo corto, lo sé.

Hey! Publique rápido…

No se apuren… la trama resultará mas intensa conforme pasen los capítulos, ya verán.

SKAL


	7. Batalla en Nibelheim

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo VII. Batalla en Nibelheim.**

_¡No! ¡Nunca lo dejaré!_

_Si no lo haces, entonces lo mataré._

_¡Papá! ¡Por favor! Yo lo amo…_

_Tú no sabes lo que es amar, no puedes amarlo…_

Yuffie miraba al platinado Yazoo, que miraba la televisión. Por algún motivo inexplicable, le llamaba mucho la atención aquella novela tan dramática.

_En cierto punto… se ve gracioso. _–La ninja exclamó. _Aunque no deja de ser raro._

_No sé por qué le gusta. _–Tifa sirvió un vaso de refresco a la ninja. _Pero está bien que se entretenga con eso, mientras se mantenga alejado del lavaplatos, la lavadora y la estufa._

_¿Qué pasó?_

Tifa suspiró, alzando ambas cejas.

** Back.-**

**Acto I: **Se mira a Yazoo picándole, curioso, a la lavadora. Termina todo lleno de jabón, incluyendo el cuarto de lavado.

**Acto II: **Tapó el lavaplatos con algo que aun no es posible identificar. Muchas horas para limpiar el caos y el agua que dejó en la cocina.

**Acto III****: **Acción: encender fuego. Procedimiento: usar fuego3. Resultado: Adiós estufa.

** Flash Back.-**

Yuffie, con cara de asombro.

_¿Es posible que alguien pueda ser tan destructivo?_

_Pues… allí lo tienes. _–La morena alzó los hombros.

_¡Silencio! _–Gritó el afectado.

_Oye. _–Yuffie murmuró, acercándose a ella un poco. _¿Qué harás con él?_

_No lo sé. _–Cerró los ojos.

En realidad, no tenía la más remota idea de qué pasaría con él. Por su cabeza pasaba lo que Vincent estaría haciendo… probablemente ya debía haber pisado Nibelheim.

_Ya me voy, Tifa. _–Yuffie bebió el refresco de un sorbo, y bajó de la silla.

_¿Llamarás a Vincent?_

_Si. Supongo que ya debió pisar tierra al menos._

_Dime qué fue lo que pasó cuando le llames._

_De acuerdo. _–Miró al platinado. _Y, si tienes problemas con éste, no dudes en llamarme._

_No te preocupes por eso._

_Nos vemos._

La ninja miró al plateado, y salió del bar.

_¿Tanto problema por un solo sujeto?_

_Yaz. _–Tifa le miró. _¿No mirabas la tv?_

_Es algo difícil no escucharlas._

_No debes hacerlo._

_Eran muy ruidosas._

Tifa se acercó a él, tomando asiento en el sofá, mirando hacia el televisor.

_Te lo he dicho, no le harán daño, lo necesitan. _–Aclaró el plateado.

_No dije nada._

_Per tienes esa cara lastimera._

_¡No es cierto!_

Yazoo se levantó del suelo, y miró a Tifa, estremeciéndola.

_Quita esa cara. ¿Qué no ese tal Vincent fue al reactor por eso? O, ¿es que no confías en tus supuestos amigos?_

_¡Claro que confio! _–La morena bajó la mirada escarlata. _Es solo que… no puedo evitar preocuparme… ¿Qué tal si lo atrapan y hacen…? _–Cerró los ojos, intentando borrar aquellas sensaciones de su cabeza. _No quiero… que nadie más entre a ese lugar… no quiero volver a…_

_No te pasará nada…_

Parecía como si él quisiera continuar la frase. Sin embargo, Yazoo se quedó mirando por una ventana, incapaz de, siquiera, atreverse a finalizar esa frase ni en su mente.

_Gracias. _–Exclamó ella.

_¿Por qué?_

La chica sonrió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Todo el cabello y la capa revoloteaban por el intenso viento que envolvía a Costa del Sol. Los soldados se quedaron asombrados al observar las densas nubes negras, más allá de las montañas.

_Allá es donde debemos ir. _–Sentenció Vincent.

Los soldados asintieron, no por ello sin dejar de sentir temor.

_Andando._

Lo único que movía a Vincent ahora era la idea de ver a Lucrecia; ni siquiera el rescatar a su compañero aparecía en su mente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_No deja de llover._

Alzó la esmeralda mirada, observando a la chica, que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la ventana. Pausó la música de su violín.

_¿Tanto te preocupa el agua?_

_Quizá solo lo que tocas es deprimente._

_¿No? _–Arqueó una ceja.

_Claro que si… ¿no puedes tocar algo más alegre?_

_No sé qué es alegre o deprimente. _–Se excusó.

_Veamos. _–Pensó detenidamente… ese chico era todo un caso. Entrecerró la mirada, entristeciendo su rostro. _Lo deprimente te hace sentir sin energía, con una opresión en el pecho, sin motivación, con preocupación. _–Le dio la espalda momentáneamente. _Y lo alegre es… aquello que te llena de energía. _–Se giró, mostrándole una alegre sonrisa, haciéndolo sonrojar. _Que te motiva a seguir, que te dice que no hay imposibles. _–Suspiró. _¿Lo entiendes?_

_Eso creo. _–Murmuró.

_A ver… por ejemplo, ¿hay algo que te cause alegría?_

_Oka-san._ –Dijo, sin pensar.

Tifa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

_Bueno… y… ¿hay algo que te cause depresión?_

_Oka-san. _–Se rascó el mentón.

_No nos estamos entendiendo. _–Dijo, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Tenemos informes de que un grupo no muy numeroso de la WRO se está acercando a Nibelheim._ –Informó un soldado, en impecable uniforme negro y guinda. _Es un grupo de 50, no causarán muchos problemas._

_¿Los comanda Reeve?_ –Cuestionó el pelirrojo, al otro lado del escritorio.

_No, señor. _–Miró las hojas. _Los comanda un Turk, Vincent Valentine._

_¿Un Turk?_ –Lo miró, confuso, más no preocupado.

_Si, señor._

_No creí que Shinra estuviese interesando en esto. Creo que iré personalmente a verlos._

_¿Crees conveniente ir, cuando un ejemplar ya está listo? _–La doctora Crescent entró a la oficina sorpresivamente.

_¿Cuál de todos?_

_Loz. _–Aclaró la mujer.

_¿Loz?_

_Así dijo llamarse. Era la cápsula 2._

_Doctora, ¿conoce ustede al Turk Valentine?_

Lucrecia sintió el pulso acelerársele… ¡era cierto! Vincent se encontraba con vida. Sin embargo, no cambió el gesto de su rostro.

_Si, señor. Fue mi guardespaldas._

_Caos, ¿o me equivoco?_

La mujer no pudo contestar; esta vez la sorpresa invadió su rostro.

_He leído todos sus reportes, __doctora, anotaciones, y tesis. No la he clonado solo por gusto, sino por lo que sabe hacer. Está bien, probemos al nuevo ejemplar con ellos._

_¿Así como así? _–Cuestionó la doctora.

_Si quiere, vístalo. _–Rió Génesis.

-0-0-0-0-0-

…_para mostrarlo. Mira, por ejemplo: a mi me gusta mucho escuchar una canción en el violín._

_Pero dijiste…_

_Si, sé lo que dije. _–El ánimo de la chica decayó. _Es solo que… estoy preocupada._

Yazoo acercó ambas manos al rostro de Tifa. Colocó los dedos pulgares en las comisuras de los labios de la chica, para así estirarlos un poco, dibujando una sonrisa.

_No deberías. _–Dijo, sin mostrar algún gesto en el rostro.

Tifa se sonrojó. Tuvo que sonreírle.

_Lo lamento. _–Murmuró, cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Yazoo dejó escapar un suspiro. No tenía idea de qué hacer.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba anocheciendo (o eso decían los relojes de los soldados), cuando llegaron a Nibelheim.

_¿Seguro que estamos en Nibel? _–Preguntó Vincent al conductor, asombrado.

_Si, señor._

El ex Turk miró, asombrado, lo que había pasado con el pueblo… sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Vincent fue el sujeto que estaba parado frente a ellos.

_Hmm._ –Frunció el entrecejo.

Frente a ellos había un joven, fornido, de piel muy blanca y cabellos platinados cortos; vestía con una cazadora corta (como una gabardina a medio muslo), color negro, atado con un cinto por la cintura solamente, mirándose la camisa interior negra, pantalón y botas del mismo color. Sobre la mano diestra, enguantada llevaba un lanza misiles, que parecía imposible que levantara, y un extraño artefacto en la zurda…

…que Vincent reconoció.

_¡Muévanse inmediatamente! _–Gritó el ex Turk.

_¿Señor?_

_Muévanse si no quieren morir._

El joven alzó el lanza misiles, asombrando a los soldados, y disparó, justo cuando éstos salían presurosos de las camionetas. Una gran explosión brilló tras Vincent, que permanecía de pie a pocos metros del joven.

_¿Tú jugarás conmigo? _–Exclamó Loz, soltando el lanza misiles, ajustando la Dual Hound.

Vincent anexó una materia trueno a la Cerberus, alzando la vista hacia el joven.

_Si. _–Murmuró el de ojos rojizos. _A jugar._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yazoo se alteró, lo cual provocó una nota desafinada en el violín.

_¿Yaz? _–Tifa levantó la cabeza. _¿Estás bien?_

La chica se encontraba recostada a lo largo en el sofá, mientras que el joven se encontraba en la orilla de este, sentado. El platinado se había llevado la mano al rostro, mientras intentaba controlar un estremecimiento.

_Loz. _–Pronunció, cerrando los ojos.

_¿Yazoo?_

Tenía la sensación de que su hermano estaba vivo, aunque lejos, podía percibirlo.

_No, debe ser un error. _–Dijo, sin saber a quién.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Si, no es nada. _–Dijo, volviendo a poner los dedos en el violín.

La chica le miró con preocupación.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucrecia Crescent llegó al lugar justo para contemplar la batalla entre estos dos sujetos; Vincent detenía los golpes de Loz con la misma arma con la que le disparaba, y éstas eran detenidas por la Dual Hound.

_Diablos. _–Vincent cayó sobre una camioneta, que aun estaba medio entera.

_Los soldados de la WRO escapan. _–Aclaró un militar, que acompañaba a la doctora.

Sin embargo, ella miraba al sujeto de capa roja, que peleaba contra un invencible Loz.

_Si que has cambiado, Vincent. _–Murmuró la mujer. _Pero… tu rostro sigue siendo el mismo._

_¿Doctora?_

_No irán muy lejos. Mande capturarlos, Génesis los quiere con vida._

_¡Entendido!_

La mujer se acercó al campo de batalla, justo cuando, de un golpe con la garra, Loz caía sobre el concreto de la calle. Vincent se posó sobre otro automóvil cercano, cargando su arma.

_¡Loz!_ –Gritó Lucrecia, lanzándole algo al plateado.

Entonces Vincent la vio. No pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa al ver a aquella mujer, de cabellos castaños, parada entre los escombros de la explosión.

_Lucrecia. _–Le llamó, bajando del automóvil, absorto en la mujer.

_Vincent. _–Lucrecia entristeció la mirada. _Lo siento mucho._

En ese momento, Loz levantó la Velvet Nightmare, disparándole a Vincent en el cuello. El ex Turkc cayó al suelo, mirando los pies de la doctora.

_Lucrecia… ¿por qué?_

_De verdad… lo siento mucho. _–Escuchó, antes de que la oscuridad lo sumiera por completo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lamento la demora… pero lo prometido es deuda.

Feliz año nuevo.

SKAL


	8. Presentimiento

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim.**

**Capítulo VIII. Presentimiento.**

_¡Me voy a Wutai!_

Reeve miró a la furiosa ninja. Tras ella estaban Tifa, un mal hablado Barrett, y un estoico Yazoo.

_¿A Wutai? _–Exclamó, ignorando los gritos del moreno. _¿O a Nibelheim?_

Yuffie dejò, de un golpe sobre la mesa, una carta que había recibido. Reeve la tomó, con suma tranquilidad, y comenzó a leerla.

_Barrett, ya. _–Le habló Tifa, en tono suave.

_¡#$%/*… ¡él comenzó!_

_Pero si no ha dicho nada._

_¡Pero me mira!_

Yazoo permanecía quieto, sin siquiera mirarlos.

_Por favor, pareces un niño. _–La chica suspiró. _Está bien. Yaz, por favor no mires ni le hables a Barrett, ¿si?_

_Solo a ti te he hablado, o mirado. _–Murmuró, mirándola, como si Barrett no existiera.

_¿Ves? ¿VES? _–El moreno le indicó, amenazante. _Lo hace de nuevo._

Tifa puso los ojos en blanco.

_No son míos. _–Aclaró el líder de la WRO.

_Sé que no. Por eso debo ir allá… ¡Es mi hogar!_

_¿Desde cuando tienes tanto aprecio por Wutai?_

Yuffie hizo una rabieta.

_Reeve, ¿qué pasó con los soldados en Nibelheim? ¿Con Vincent? _–Tifa cuestionó.

_No lo sé. _–El hombre suspiró. _Caith Sith está debajo de unos escombros, me es difícil sacarlo de allí._

_¡Atacados! _–Corearon los tres (Barrett, Yuffie y Tifa, por supuesto).

_Si por un sujeto de uniforme extraño, de cabello plateado._

Yazoo volteó su mirada hacia Reeve.

_¿Qué dices? _–Tifa exclamó, asustada.

"_Loz…"_

_Desde entonces, no he sabido de ellos. Sé que algunos lograron escapar, pero no sé a dónde más pudieron ir._

_Sé de un lugar a donde pudieron ir. _–Barret se cruzó de brazos.

Yuffie y Tifa asintieron.

_Ne, Tifa…_

Sin embargo, no pudo acercarse a la chica, pues el enorme shuriken de Yuffie y el cañón de Barrett estaban prácticamente pegados a su rostro.

_Si quieren matarme, háganlo y ya. _–Yazoo suspiró, molesto.

_No, no. _–Tifa apartó las armas de sus amigos con suavidad. _No hay necesitad de esto, ¿si? Nadie hará daño a nadie._

_Pero él… _-Yuffie exclamó.

_Lo vencí una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo._

Sonrisas perversas al platinado.

_¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes volver…? _–Yazoo alcanzó a murmurar.

_Yaz… ¿qué querías decirme? _–Sonrió amable la chica.

El plateado tomó a la chica del brazo, apartándose de aquellos "amigos".

-0-0-0-0-0-

Vincent abrió la mirada rojiza, observando con nitidez a pesar de la oscuridad.

_¿Dónde estoy? _–Murmuró para si mismo.

_En el reactor de Nibel. _–Escuchó una voz familiar tras él.

_¿Cloud? _–Giró su vista.

Sentado en el suelo, contra la pared, se encontraba el rubio, con un gesto de enfado en el rostro.

_¿Cómo viniste a parar aquí, Vincent?_

_Venía con un grupo de soldados de Reeve, pero fuimos atacados. _–Tomó asiento. _¿Estás bien?_

_Si… pero he recibido más pinchazos que en toda mi vida._

_¿Pinchazos?_

_No sé, pero ese sujeto, Génesis… no deja de llamarme Zack. _–Movió la cabeza. _O, en su defecto, Sephiroth._

"Sephiroth".

_¿La has visto? _

_¿A quién?_

_Lucrecia._

_La doctora Crescent. _–Aclaró el rubio, recordando a la mujer que había traído a Vincent. _Varias veces._

_¿Qué es lo que sabes?_

_Quieren clonar a Sephiroth._

Al ex Turk le entró un estremecimiento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Miraron en silencio cuando el peliplateado comenzó a murmurarle a la chica. Sin embargo, se interrumpió por el estruendoso sonido del teléfono de Reeve, que les hizo saltar del susto.

_Diga. _–Contestó el de traje azul, con la mirada de sus compañeros encima.

_Oye, aquí hay unos sujetos que dicen ser de tu asociación, todos maltrechos. _–Se escuchó Cid, al otro lado de la línea.

_¿Cid? _–Los tres se sorprendieron.

_El mismo._

_¿Cuántos son?_

_Unos diez, quizá._

Diez de cincuenta. Reeve dejó escapar un suspiro de nostalgia.

_¿Está Vincent con ellos?_

_Valentine, no._

_Demonios._

Cid puso una mano en el auricular, mirando a los maltrechos soldados, siendo atendidos por Shera.

_Oigan. _–Llamó su atención. _Vincent Valentine._

_El señor Valentine peleó contra ese sujeto. _–Dijo uno de ellos, más lúcido. _Pero no supimos más después de que salimos._

_Ya oíste_. –Exclamó el rubio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Quiero ir._

_¿Por qué?_

Yazoo se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

_Debo ir, solo a ver algo._

_¿No tienes miedo a que te atrapen?_

_No. _–Entrecerró la mirada esmeralda. _Pero, si es lo que creo, no habrá otra opción._

_¿Qué es? Por favor, dímelo._

De nuevo, ese gesto de preocupación estaba en la chica; dejó ambas manos en las mejillas de ella, mirándola detenidamente, intimidándola.

_Creí sentir a uno de mis hermanos._

_¿Qué? –_La chica abrió los ojos, en sorpresa.

Silencio. Tifa se dio cuenta, entonces, que Barrett y Yuffie les miraban detenidamente. Se sonrojó, apartándose de Yazoo, gesto que él no supo entender.

_Ahora tú eres la rara. –_Aclaró el plateado.

_Entonces… iremos también. _–Tifa le miró, intentando tranquilizarse.

_¿Iremos?_

_Iré contigo._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque… quiero ir por Cloud. _–Asintió, firmemente. _Y por Vincent._

_Si eso es lo que quieres…_

Barrett y Yuffie se voltearon a ver.

_¿No te pareció… extraño? _–Cuestionó la ninja.

_Ciertamente. _–Contestó el moreno.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_No, ¡ni de #$%&!_

Tifa suspiró, mientras Barrett y Yuffie reían.

_Vamos, por favor. _–Suplicó la morena.

_Prefiero nadar… ¡agh!_

De repente, Yazoo fue levantado por el fornido Barrett, que lo llevó peligrosamente al barco.

_¡Barrett! _–Tifa le llamó.

_¡Bájame, bahamut! _–Yazoo intentaba soltarse de él.

_La nena dice que lo baje. _–Rió Barrett. _Concedido._

El moreno lo arrojó por la borda.

_¡AAHH! _–Y un chapuzón.

_¡Yaz! _–La morena se asomó por la borda. _¿Estás bien?_

_Déjalo, Tifa. _–Yuffie subió al barco también, mientras era sutilmente empujada por Reeve (N/A: ya saben, no le gusta). _Es pariente de Sephiroth, estará bien._

El plateado Yazoo estaba en el agua, aferrado a unas cadenas del barco, con cara de histeria.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ustedes… parecen niños pequeños._ –Reeve suspiró.

Cuando el barco zarpó, las cosas cambiaron por completo: Yuffie ahora estaba verde del mareo, contra la orilla del barco; Barrett yacía dormido, al igual que Yazoo, pues el alboroto que hicieron tuvo que ser callado con Morfeo, a manos de Tifa.

_Lo dice el que, cuando Yaz rempujó a Barret, ordenó que le cayeran encima como quince soldados._

_¿Por qué tanto amor al hermano de Sephiroth?_

Tifa miró al joven. Éste estaba a su lado, sobre el suelo del barco, cubierto con una toalla.

_Le debo algo._

_¿Mmm?_

_Él me sacó del reactor, cuando recién nos atraparon._

_Pero yo creí que Cloud había terminado con ellos._

_Yo también… pero no sabemos con certeza lo que hacen en el reactor._

_Ciertamente._

Reeve comenzó a caminar por la cubierta, siendo seguido con la vista por la chica.

_Soy tan solo una copia del anterior._

_¡Yaz! _–Exclamó, bajo, descendiendo la vista hacia el plateado. _Pensé que estabas dormido._

_Morfeo no me hace efecto. _–Se incorporó, tomando asiento al lado de ella.

_¿Entonces?_

_Tenía frío. No me gusta el agua._

_Pero si antes te has duch…_

_NADAR en el agua. _–Aclaró.

De repente, se le figuró como un gato. Recordó los galones de leche que asaltaba, y la forma peculiar en la que dormía… además, tenía muy buena visa.

_Solo faltaría… que dijera miau._

_¿Qué dices?_

_¿Te afecta… saber eso?_

_No. _–Se cubrió con la toalla parcialmente. _Yo soy yo, y punto._

La chica dibujó una sonrisa, cubriendo mejor al plateado.

_Eso es lo que hacen. _–Dijo, con nostalgia. _Entonces, Cloud…_

_También será usado para el mismo propósito. _–Murmuró. _Aunque… no lo sé con exactitud._

_Comprendo. _–Sin embargo, intentó no mostrar su preocupación esta vez. _Oye, Yaz…_

_¿Mmm?_

_No los vayas a matar. _–Exclamó, apuntando a Barrett y a Reeve.

_De acuerdo. _–Y se volvió a recostar en el suelo, con la cabeza en una pierna de ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La puerta de la celda se abrió, dejando ciegos a los dos individuos que estaban dentro de ella.

_Zack, levántate. _–Ordenó el pelirrojo Génesis.

_No soy Zack. _–Cloud se incorporó.

_¿Ahora si, por las buenas? _–Sonrió. _–Ya nos estamos entendiendo._

Vincent le miró. El rubio, entonces, notó el vendaje de su cuello, al no llevar la capa roja encima.

_Digamos que ya he perdido el temor a las agujas. _–Contestó el rubio.

_No cambias, Zack. _–Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole que saliera._ Valentine, no te preocupes. _–Mirando al ex Turk. _La doctora Crescent vendrá por ti en cualquier momento._

Vincent apretó los dientes; la puerta se cerró, dejándolo en oscuridad de nuevo.

_Lucrecia. _–Murmuró.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El primero que bajó de aquella nave fue Yazoo (huyendo de los compañeros, que no dejaban de jugarle bromas); dio un paso en el suelo… y un estremecimiento se apoderó de su ser.

_¿Qué…?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Loz se levantó, mirando al sur. Lucrecia se extrañó.

_¿Pasa algo?_

_Yazoo._

_¿Yazoo?_

_Está aquí._

_¿Quién? ¿Tu hermano, dices?_

El plateado asintió con la cabeza.

Lucrecia se acercó a su computadora personal, dejando al plateado estático, al lado de una cama. El laboratorio se había tornado oscuro de repente.

_¿Puedes sentir a tu hermano, Loz?_

_Si._

_Comprendo. _–Tecleó un poco.

_A to__-dos._

_¿Todos? _–Alzó la vista, extrañada.

_Cloud nii-san, Génesis nii-san, Yazoo Onii-san, Vincent nii-san… y a ella._

La mujer se sonrojó.

_¿Quién? ¿Quién es ella?_

_No lo sé. _–Aclaró, llevándose la diestra a la cabeza. _Pero está con Yazoo._

Pensó en aquella mujer que había sido su experimento… ¿estaba aun con él?

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Yaz? ¿Qué tienes?_

El joven movió la cabeza, y miró a la chica.

_Nada, Tifa._

La chica bajó del barco, tras él… al pisar tierra, fue como si todo su alrededor comenzara a girar; empezó a tener frío, a sentir… podía percibir a Cloud, al pelirrojo Génesis… a aquél hombre, con el que había combatido alguna vez en la iglesia… cayó hincada al piso, con la vista rojiza teñida en verde.

_¡Tifa! _–Se escuchó la voz de Yuffie.

Sus amigos habían corrido a ver que sucedía; sin embargo, al sentir las manos de Yazoo en sus brazos, todo se tranquilizó.

_¿Qué le haces tu, bestia? _

Yazoo tuvo que soltar a la chica para poder detener el shuriken, que iba directo hacia él; lo tomó en pleno movimiento, con la mano desnuda, dándose un buen corte. La clavó con fuerza en el suelo, para así defenderse de los disparos de Barrett.

_¡No! ¡Espera! _–Reeve gritó.

Sin embargo, el fornido moreno ya había disparado; el fracción de segundos, Yazoo tomó a la chica en brazos, escapando de todos los disparos.

_Basta. _–El de traje azul bajó el brazo-arma de Barrett. _Ya fue suficiente. No ha sido él, ella sola ha caído._

_¿Qué te hace pensar…?_

_¿Por qué otra razón la llevaría consigo, fuera de tus disparos, si buscara hacerle daño?_

Barrett se quedó callado, mirando al plateado, prudentemente apartado, pero no lejos. Yuffie hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sacar su shuriken del suelo.

_Se llama Loz, ¿no es así?_

_¿Eh? _–El plateado bajó la vista.

_Sé a l que vienes. _–Tifa estaba recargada en él, sin poder levantarse. _Pero, así, puedes darte cuenta… ¿no es suficiente para ti?_

Yazoo sonrió, empuñando la mano sangrante.

_¿No querías rescatar a tu amigo?_

_Si. _–Cerró los ojos. _Pero… ahora quiero descansar un poco._

_Está bien. _–La sujetó con firmeza. _Aquí estaré._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Quieres matarme? Si eso es lo que quieres, hazlo y ya… que me canso de esto._

Génesis se acerco a Cloud, que se encontraba firmemente atado a un panel de la pared. De los brazos de rubio salían agujas, conectadas a delgadas mangueras, que transportaban hilos de sangre a un tubo a su lado.

_No, no me sirves de nada muerto. _–Sonrió Génesis perversa (yaoiresca) mente. _Ten paciencia, Sephiroth…_

_Cloud. _–Aclaró, ya harto.

…_que falta poco tiempo…_

…_para que me dejes más seco que Midgar…_

El pelirrojo soltó una sonora carcajada.

_No cambias, Zack, sigues siendo el mismo… ¡me encanta!_

_Este tipo… chochea. _–Cloud murmuró, para si mismo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Vincent no se molestó en abrir los ojos.

_Vincent Valentine._

Se cerró la puerta. El de cabellos negros se levantó de golpe, divisando a aquella mujer; hizo un esfuerzo por no saltarle encima.

_Lucrecia…_

_Has cambiado mucho, Vincent. –_Aclaró la doctora, con una tenue sonrisa. _Sin embargo, tu rostro sigue siendo el mismo de hace treinta años._

_¿Qué es lo que haces? _–Preguntó, acercándose, temeroso, a la castaña.

_Es una larga historia… pero… estoy feliz de verte, Vincent. _–La mujer sollozó, dejando escapar unas lágrimas. _Lo siento tanto…_

El ex Turk abrazó a aquella mujer con fuerza, algo que deseaba desde hace treinta años, percibiendo que ella también lo hacía, sin dejar de llorar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saludos

SKAL


	9. Vincent y Yuffie

_Sip, después de una larga espera…_

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo IX. Vincent y Yuffie.**

_**Atención**__**: Lime (porque la menena ya no pudo resistir más)**_

_Déjame verlo._

Vincent dejó caer un poco hacia atrás la cabeza; la mujer, de cabellos castaños, retiró un poco el vendaje, observando que la herida de bala casi se había cicatrizado.

_No es nada._

_Lamento haberte disparado… tenía que hacerlo, si no, Génesis te hubiese matado._

_Ha dejado de doler desde hace casi 30 años._

Lucrecia le miró con nostalgia. Colocó ambas manos en las mejillas blancas del ex Turk.

_Te he hecho más daño que beneficio. _–Exclamó, con un gesto suplicante en el rostro. _–Por favor, dime… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, para compensar todo?_

_Lo hecho, hecho está._ –Murmuró él.

_Vincent…_

No opuso resistencia alguna. La mujer se había acercado a su rostro, colocando un beso sobre sus labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían llegado a Rocket Town, pasando de largo Nibelheim; el comportamiento de todos comenzó a ser distinto: Barrett se tranquilizó, Yuffie se desesperó y comenzó a gritar insultos, y Tifa estaba extrañamente feliz. El único inmutable era el platinado guerrero.

_¿Y a estos que les pasa? _–Cuestionó Cid.

_No tengo idea. _–Reeve suspiró. _Han estado así de raros desde que pisamos tierra._

_Pues de Barrett me asombra tantito, que no esté soltando plomo o haciendo un mal chiste. De la mocosa, no sabía que tenía tremendo vocabulario, pero pasa… y eso. _–Apuntó a la morena. _Eso si que es raro._

Y es que, hacía rato, Tifa miraba a la nada, con una sonrisa y cara de drogadicta en pleno éxtasis; incluso su plateado compañero le miraba raro.

_Podemos culpar al pegoste ese que lleva a un lado._

_Eso te iba a preguntar. ¿De dónde diablos sacaron a ese?_

Ambos voltearon. Yazoo les miraba con una sonrisa diabólica, mientras les apuntaba con el índice de la diestra, como si llevase un arma.

_Bang. _–Murmuró el joven plateado, riendo maquiavélicamente.

Ambos se voltearon.

_¿Es seguro? _–Volvió a cuestionar Cid.

_No lo sé, pero no podemos ponerle un dedo encima porque ella se molesta. _–Reeve suspiró. _Y, francamente, le temo más a ella._

_¡Ya vámonos de aquí! ¡Con un demonio! _–Gritó Yuffie, encrespando los nervios de todos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Ya me vas a dejar?_

Génesis observó algunas hojas, cómodamente sentado en un sillón, de las cuales no comprendió nada.

_Que impaciente, Zack._

_Cloud… ah, que importa. _–Se rindió el aludido.

_Aun no puedo dejarte. Primero, quiero que la doctora acabe con lo que tiene pendiente, después te devolveré a tu habitación._

_¿Lo que tiene pendiente? _–Se extrañó. _¿Con Vincent?_

_Claro. _–Sonrió el castaño (N/A: Gracias por la aclaración). _Solo con él puede trabajar la doctora._

Cloud dejó caer la cabeza al frente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

No era una situación común, por eso no se permitió formalidades. Unos cuantos botones fue más que suficiente, y la falda de la doctora, que se encontraba prácticamente en su cintura, completamente arrugada.

Fue el desahogo de varios años de frustración, de melancolía y tristeza; sujetaba aquel cuerpo esbelto contra el suyo, besando sus labios, recorriendo aquella silueta con los dedos desnudos, percibiendo la calidez de su piel incluso dentro de ella…

No quería lastimarla, pero el lugar no era propicio para esa clase de relación íntima.

_No te preocupes. _–Murmuró ella, entre suspiros, provocados por él mismo.

Y no pudo resistir más.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Están seguros? _–Reeve cuestionó.

Todos se preparaban para ir a Wutai, en una gran nave, piloteada por Cid; Tifa asintió con la cabeza, aun algo extraña.

_Descuida, sabemos cuidarnos. _–Sonrió la chica.

Reeve miró a Yazoo, que se mantenía de brazos cruzados, con la vista a la nada.

_No hagas una locura. Espera a que lleguemos._

_No te preocupes._

Tifa alzó un poco la vista. Yuffie les observaba, desde la plataforma para subir a la nave, con un gesto de preocupación.

_Dile a Yuffie que tampoco se preocupe. Él es fuerte._

_¿Vincent?_

_No. _–Sonrió. _Nos vemos._

Miro a la chica caminar hacia el plateado; se confundió, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura… ¿no era todo eso por Vincent? Entonces, todo estuvo claro.

_No es Vincent. Nunca lo fue. _–Abrió la mirada, asombrado. _Siempre fue él…_

Al verla partir, Yuffie subió a la nave, con el mismo gesto de nostalgia en el rostro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Se siente extraño._

Tifa asintió.

_¿Quieres enfrentarlo, Yaz?_

_Si… pero no así. –_Se llevó la mano al rostro. _No puedo controlarme, la desesperación me mata._

_Ya, calma… no pienses en eso._

_Es él. Ese… Vincent. Todo es culpa suya._

_Lo sé… pero es más fácil para mí._

_Vámonos de aquí._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_No. No entraré allí._

Los científicos, de bata blanca, llenaron de notas sus libretas, observando al pobre Cloud retorcerse en la pared, donde aun lo tenían atado.

_No puede ser tan malo. _–Murmuró Génesis, con la diestra en la frente, sentado frente al ex SOLDIER.

_Puedes saberlo… lo sabes… ¿puedes resistir tanto?_

_Se prolonga demasiado. _–Dijo, mirando el reloj digital en la pared. _No, esto está acabando con mi paciencia._

Cloud sonrió, triunfal.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Agh! Ya es suficiente._

Tifa miró al plateado retorcerse en la cama, descendiéndola toda, como si fuera un niño pequeño, presa de la desesperación. Ella permaneció en la otra cama, dibujando una tenue sonrisa. Sentada, abrazándose las piernas.

_¿Yaz? _–Le llamó con suavidad.

El afectado cayó de la cama, de golpe.

_Hey, Yaz…_

Tifa se acercó a él, bajando de la cama, y tomó asiento en el suelo, justo a su lado.

_Acabó. _–Murmuró, boca abajo, en el suelo.

_¿Ves? Ya pasó. _–Dijo, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, apartando un poco sus cabellos del rostro. _Y sigues con vida._

_Tengo que. _–Tomó asiento sobre el suelo, quedando frente a ella. _Debo verlo._

_¿A tu hermano?_

_Si._

La chica entrecerró la mirada escarlata.

_¿Sucede algo, Yaz?_

El joven miró por la ventana, pensativo. Todo lo que le había sucedido, cayó en su mente, como de golpe… se sentía extraño, con todo lo que le rodeaba…

_¿Por qué… me sigues? _–Cuestionó, con suavidad.

_¿Mmm?_

_¿Por qué continuas a mi lado, Tifa?_

La chica sonrió.

_Dime, ¿por qué tú sigues a mi lado, Yaz? No te cuesta levantarte e irte por tu camino._

No supo qué contestarle. ¿Por qué, entonces? Ella tenía razón… podía ir y venir a donde él quisiera, y, sin embargo, estaba siempre con ella, nunca demasiado lejos. Era eso, simplemente; no quería irse a ningún lado, porque… quería estar con ella. Percibió la mano de la chica sobre la suya.

_No quiero irme. _–Murmuró, finalmente.

_Ni yo tampoco. _–La chica pronunció, con ternura.

Entrelazó los dedos de la chica entre los suyos. Así estaba bien. Así quería quedarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La doctora Crescent entró al laboratorio. Su falda estaba arrugada, y había tirado su bata a la basura; tuvo que acomodarse el cabello castaño, pues, al llevarlo suelto, no le permitía ver bien.

_¿Loz? _–Llamó a la nada.

_¿Si?_

Lucrecia alzó la vista. El fornido plateado se encontraba sentado en una mesa, visiblemente agitado.

_¿Te ha sucedido algo? _–Cuestionó aquella mujer.

_No. Nada de qué preocuparse._

_¿Has percibido a tu hermano?_

_Si. Está aquí._

La doctora le miró, alterada.

_¿Aquí? _–Volvió a preguntar la castaña.

_Si. Está cerca._

_Bien. _–Lucrecia Crescent caminó de forma lenta a la salida._ Probablemente salgas a buscarle. Prepárate._

El platinado Loz sonrió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Quisiera preguntarte…_

Yuffie le miró, verde del mareo.

_¿El qué, Reeve?_

_Tifa me dijo que no te preocuparas, que él era fuerte… pero no se refería a Vincent, ¿verdad? _–Reeve le miró, entregándole unas pastillas azuladas.

_¿Qué es esto?_

_Son para el mareo._

_No, Reeve. Dejó de ser Vincent hace algún tiempo. _–Se echó las pastillas a la boca.

_Es… Cloud, ¿cierto?_

Yuffie miró por la ventana.

_Aquella noche, cuando lo comprendí… comprendí que Vincent viviría siempre en su pasado, y yo solo soy su protegida, y no algo más… aquella noche, Cloud me sostuvo entre sus brazos, prometiéndome que no me vería llorar…_

_¿Y Tifa? _–Se mordió la lengua… ¡que imprudente!

_Me deseó suerte. _–Sonrió, entrecerrando la mirada. _Me advirtió que batallaría, por que Cloud también está atado a su pasado… pero, ¡tiene ventaja! Él ya se ha perdonado._

_Es decir… ella…_

_Supongo que estará entretenida con ese bichito. _(N/A: ;///; Awww…)

_¡Wutai, en 10 minutos! _–Se escuchó por los altavoces a Cid. _¡Traigan sus traseros a cubierta!_

Ambos se miraron.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los habitantes de Nibelheim abrieron paso a cinco camionetas negras, que se detuvieron justo frente al hotel donde se encontraban.

Yazoo se incorporó de golpe, corriendo hacia la ventana (N/A: tres pasos mortales, duh), tirando todo a su paso. Contempló al fornido plateado –Loz– bajar de la primera, alzando la vista hacia donde estaba él.

_Diablos. _–Volteó hacia la chica, que se retorcía en la cama, víctima de un ataque.

Abrió la ventana de un golpe (N/A: No conocía los seguros), provocando que todos los soldados tras su hermano le apuntaran con sus rifles.

_Que poco prudente. _–Exclamó Loz. _Típico._

El menor arqueó una ceja. De repente, se figuró siendo detenido por _ella._

_¿Qué intentas decirme? _–Se dijo, asimismo.

_¿Subo por ti o bajas tú?_

Notó que varios soldados habían comenzado a subir en el edificio; hiciese lo que fuera, lo capturarían.

_Cambio de planes._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Esto… lamento la demora.

Ju ju…

SKAL


	10. Captura en Wutai

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capitulo X. Captura en Wutai.**

Salió por la ventana, colocándose de pie en el barandal de esta, dando la espalda a los uniformados; acto y seguido, de un gran salto, se colocó en la azotea, siendo rozado por los disparos de los militares.

_¿Qué intenta? _–Se preguntó Loz.

Yazoo se giró parcialmente, aun dándole la espalda, sobre un poste de electricidad; miró a su hermano, y le mostró el dedo del medio.

_Grr… ¡lo pagarás! _–Gritó el fornido, comenzando a correr en dirección a él.

El menor plantó el pie en otro poste cercano, haciendo gala de su equilibrio y agilidad; sin embargo, en el suelo, el fornido plateado dio un golpe en éste, haciéndolo caer sobre otro, quedando a media caída. Yazoo se paró en el de soporte, de un gran salto.

_¿Ya? _–Sonrió el menor, aun de espaldas a él.

_¡Agh! _–Y golpeó el otro poste.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuffie corrió hacia la entrada de Wutai. Estaba completamente rodeada de militares extraños, que les apuntaron con sus rifles tan pronto los vieron.

_¡Hey! ¿Qu__é pasa aquí? _–Yuffie apartó con la mano uno de los rifles que le apuntaban, aterrando a Reeve. _¿Qué es todo esto?_

_Tenemos órdenes de no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie de Wutai. _–Contestó, el que estaba al frente.

_¿Ordenes de quién? ¿De Godo?_

_No._

_¡A un lado, cretinos! Soy Yuffie Kisaragi, la hija del gobernante, y les exijo que me dejen…_

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que todos los rifles ahora apuntaban, más concisamente, a ella.

_Tenemos órdenes de capturar a los líderes de Wutai. _–Volvió a decir el soldado.

_¿Reeve? _–Murmuró la ninja, algo asustada.

Los soldados de la WRO apuntaron a los militares a la seña de su líder. Superaban en número a los militares que rodeaban Wutai.

_Somos la WRO, y no permitiremos que continúen con este bloqueo. _–Habló Reeve. _Así que, déjenos pasar, si no quieren ser atacados._

Sin embargo, aquellos militares no bajaron los rifles. Los ojos de éstos destellaban en verde.

_Como Cloud._ –Murmuró Yuffie, retrocediendo.

_¿SOLDIER? _–Cuestionó Reeve, alarmado.

El líder, de cabello negro crespo, y ojos azulados, dibujó media sonrisa.

_¡Fuego!_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Agh! ¡Baja de allí, rata!_

_¿Y si no? ¿Llorarás?_ –Se burló Yazoo.

Un poste más cayó; Yazoo saltó al siguiente, pero, en esta ocasión, Loz fue más rápido. El plateado menor percibió inestabilidad, teniendo que poner el otro pie en el poste que antes caía.

_¿Quién llorará ahora, eh, Yazoo?_

El joven miró la azotea, aun dándole la espalda a su hermano.

_Tú, por supuesto. _–Exclamó, saltando a la azotea.

Todos los postes, caídos como piezas de dominó, cayeron sobre el plateado mayor, que solo atinó a cubrirse con los brazos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los soldados entraron al hotel.

_¡No hay nadie en la habitación! _–Gritó uno, por radio. _Repito, no hay nadie en la habitación._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yazoo volteó hacia los postes caídos; pudo haber disparado, pero llevaba contra si a la chica, y podría soltarla entre tanto movimiento.

_No lo detendrá mucho tiempo. _–Murmuró, alejándose, saltando las azoteas de los edificios cercanos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Barrett soltaba plomo, al igual que los demás soldados, contra aquellos que estaban frente a Wutai; sin embargo, aquellos militares no se movían ni un milímetro de su perímetro, ni caían por los disparos; al contrario los militares de la WRO caían como moscas.

_¡Corto alcance! _–Gritó el líder de aquellos soldados.

Los disparos cesaron, y el sonido del metal al cortar el aire invadió el desolado lugar; Yuffie dibujó media sonrisa.

_Ya era hora._

Aquellos soldados se lanzaron al ataque, siendo correspondidos por Barrett, Cid y Yuffie, y el resto de la WRO.

_¡Ya verán! _–Gritó la ninja, caminando entre las espadas, alejándolas de ella con su shuriken. _Y tu… tu caerás. _–Murmuró, fijando su vista en el líder de los militares.

Aquel joven, de cabellos negros, dibujó una sonrisa, al ver a la chica acercarse.

_Con que… quieres pelear conmigo, ¿ah? _–Murmuró el joven.

_¡Da la cara! _–Gritó Yuffie, dando un salto sobre un soldado caído, dirigiéndose a él.

_¡Yuffie! _–Gritó Reeve, nervioso.

Yuffie lanzó el shuriken contra el joven, dispuesta a destazarle; sin embargo, el shuriken cayó, después de rebotar en aquél blindaje que, de pronto, había aparecido frente al joven.

_¿Qué diablos…? _–Murmuró Yuffie, mirando aquél metal. _¿No es esa la espada de Cloud?_

El joven alzó la espada, dando un giro en el aire con ella, colocándola sobre su hombro; Yuffie volvió a tomar su Shuriken en el regreso.

_¿Quiénes son ustedes? _–La ninja cuestionó. _¿Quién eres tú?_

_¿Yo? _–Sonrió ampliamente. _Soy un 1st. __Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair… __Y nosotros somos SOLDIER. _–Alzó la espada en el aire.

"SOLDIER". "Zack". Yuffie abrió la oscura mirada, aterrada. "Como Cloud…" Aquél joven dejó caer la espada contra el suelo, con fuerza, haciendo una ráfaga azulada, golpeando a la ninja, y lanzándola por los aires.

_¡Aaahhh! _–Cayó al suelo, adolorida.

Intentó levantarse, pero la espada del joven se pego a su cabeza.

_Ríndanse, o no me hago responsable. _–Ordenó Zack.

Reeve, al verse acorralado, ordenó a todos bajar sus armas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa abrió los ojos al fin; tomó asiento, percibiendo el frío y duro suelo.

_¿Yaz?_

Contempló al plateado, entretenido, sentado también en el suelo; frente a él estaba un curioso gato, que ella reconoció en seguida.

_¡Caith Sith! _–Exclamó la chica.

_¡Así es, señorita! _–Dijo el muñeco felino, mientras daba una patada al muslo del plateado. _Intento decirle a este necio que… agh… ugh… ogh… _-Mientras era sacudido por el platinado.

_¡Yaz! Yaz… déjalo. _–Le detuvo los brazos.

_Tiene rato golpeándome. _–Se excusó.

_¿Qué es? Dime. _–Hablándole al gato.

_Hay un gran grupo en Wutai, que se hace llamar SOLDIER, y ha capturado a todos._

_¿Qué? ¿En Wutai? ¿SOLDIER?_

_¡Si, señorita! Los comanda un tal Zack Fair._

Tifa palideció. ¿Zack?

_Oh… no puede ser. _–Musitó la chica.

_¿SOLDIER? Me suena de algún lado. _–Murmuró Yaz.

_No importa ahora… ¿A dónde los llevan?_

_Probablemente a Nibelheim, no estoy seguro. _–Contestó el gato.

Yazoo miró a ambos lados, percibiendo dos presencias conocidas; Tifa le miró.

_¿Qué es? _–Le cuestionó la chica, suavemente.

_Loz… y alguien más._ –Se puso nervioso. _Kadaj. _

_¿Kadaj?_

_¿Por qué nos quieren? Tienen todo lo que buscan… ¿por qué gastan sus recursos en nosotros? ¿Qué sentido tiene?_

_¿Yaz?_

El plateado tomó de las manos a la chica, jalándola para levantarla, y comenzar a correr. El gato negro comenzó a seguirles también, en histeria.

_Hey… ¡No me dejen!_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reeve se esperaba otra cosa al llegar… incluso el mismísimo Zack esperaba otra reacción. Al ver a sus padres, Yuffie corrió hacia ellos, a pesar de que estaba atada de los hombros hasta la cadera con una gruesa cuerda.

_¡Maldito bastardo! _–Gritó, dando un salto, cayendo en una patada al rostro de su padre.

_¡Espera, Yu…!_

Godo cayó inconsciente. Por algún motivo, Materia no pareció sorprendida por esto.

_Hija, esta vez tu padre si peleó, no seas tan ruda con él._

_¡Sé que no! Estoy segura de que les entregó Wutai en bandeja de plata. _–Dijo, mientras se deshacía de sus ataduras con extrema facilidad, y pisaba el rostro inconsciente de su padre.

_Yuffie, ya déjalo… aun no se recupera de la última vez._

Por algún motivo, Barrett y Cid no se encontraban sorprendidos por el comentario.

_Disculpen. _–La mujer se acercó a Reeve y Zack (que no parecían estar en su papel de capturador y capturado). _¿Cómo hicieron para atar a Yuffie?_

_No lo hicimos. _–Contestó el ojiazul. _Ella nos lo pidió, por que si no mataría a su padre._

_Igual no funcionó. _–Exclamó el atónito líder de la WRO.

_Ya tienen a Yuffie, creo. _–Continuó Materia. _¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?_

_Tenemos órdenes de quedarnos aquí hasta que nos avise el General Génesis, y de mantenerlos también. _–Dijo, como si se tratase de algo normal. _Wutai está bajo órdenes de Génesis. _–Y sonrió ampliamente.

_Hay algo perturbador en ese hombre. _–Murmuró Barrett a Cid.

_¿Lo dices porque hacía malabares con las materias, o porque se ofreció amablemente a atar a Yuffie cuando yo, ni borracho, lo haría?_

Materia miró a sus "invitados".

_¿Gustan algo de té?_

_¡Yo si! _–Respondió Zack, animado, alzando su brazo derecho.

_¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? _–Barrett lo miró.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yazoo, al frente, miró el Reactor Mako a unos 200 metros de ellos; sin embargo, no podía moverse, pues el joven de cabellos plateados, en un traje parecido al de Loz, solo que llevaba la gabardina abotonada y más corta, y una espada en la mano, estaba frente a él.

_Kadaj, a un lado. _–Murmuró, apenas.

_¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí? _–Contestó el joven. _Vamos, adentro te esperan también._

_¿Me esperan? _–Murmuró, extrañado.

_Yaz. _–Tifa colocó una mano en su hombro.

Kadaj, de un salto, dio un sablazo sobre la chica, pero fue detenido por la pistola negra de Yazoo. El menor retrocedió un poco, sonriendo.

_¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué le proteges?_

_Oka-san. _–Murmuró, apenas.

_¿Mmm? No te escucho._

_No es de tu incumbencia, Kadaj. _–Dijo, más alto, colocándose frente a ella, que llevaba el gato en brazos.

_¿No? ¿Qué pasa si la mato, entonces?_

El mayor apuntó con el arma hacia su hermano, molesto; Tifa se posó con firmeza en el suelo, esperando el ataque.

_Sobre mi cadáver._

Kadaj dio otro salto, pisando el hombro de su hermano, lanzando un sablazo en vertical contra la chica; ella esquivó el ataque, al dar un giro sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, pues la hoja de la espalda dio una leve curva, dejándola contra el cuello de ella.

_¡Kadaj! _–Yazoo apuntó a la cabeza de su hermano, apretando el gatillo.

_Yo no dispararía. _–dijo, pasando el filo por el cuello de la chica, cortándole la piel.

_¡Tifa!_

_Ven conmigo, o la dejaré morir. _–Sentenció el menor.

Tifa había caído hincada en el suelo, llevándose la mano al cuello, percibiendo la sangre salir a cada palpitar de su corazón. El gato robótico corría como loco alrededor de ella.

_Iré._-Dijo, sin pensarlo, bajando el arma.

Kadaj se arrodilló, colocando una mano en la cabeza de la chica, que casi perdía el conocimiento.

_¿Por qué tanto amor por esta mujer?_

No contestó. El menor caminó hacia su hermano dejando a la chica en el suelo.

_Andando, Yazoo._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Al menos tiene luz. _–Murmuró el atarantado Cloud.

Génesis había llevado a Cloud a otro salón, un poco más grande que donde estaba antes; allí estaba ya Vincent, con un gesto de melancolía en el rostro.

_Nos vemos luego. _–Exclamó el castaño Génesis, cerrando la puerta._ Tengo que ver a los llegados de Wutai._

_¡Vincent! _–Le llamó el rubio, casi como un reclamo, tomando asiento en el suelo, al lado de la puerta.

_Solo he… vuelto a cooperar con ellos. _–Murmuró el licántropo. _Estoy cansado de este juego._

_Al menos a ti te ha ido bien._

_Te veo más pálido, Cloud. _–Dijo, ignorando lo último.

_Intenta tener color después de una sangría._

_Me ha ido mejor, ciertamente. _–Murmuró el de mirada rojiza.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Tifa… Tifa, despierta… Tifa…_

La chica abrió los ojos, mareada. Alzó la mano, tocando el rostro de Caith Sith; se incorporó, extrañada, notando la presencia de alguien más.

_Nanaki. _–Murmuró la chica.

El ¿felino? Se encontraba sentado frente a ella, moviendo la flamante cola, mientras Caith Sith aun daba vueltas, pero ahora en silencio.

_Me alegra que estés bien. _–Murmuró el rojizo animal. _¿Qué haces aquí, en la mitad de la nada?_

_Iba al reactor. _–Cayó en cuenta. _¡Yazoo! _–Miró a todos lados, buscándolo con la vista. _Se ha ido…_

_¿Quién?_

_¿Qué haces aquí, Nanaki?_

_Unos militares han atacado el cañón Cosmo, y tienen a todos atrapados. Pude escapar, pero no imaginé que te encontraría aquí. ¿Dónde están los demás?_

Tifa se quedó estática unos segundos.

_Reeve, Barrett, Cid y Yuffie están atrapados en Wutai; Cloud y Vincent se encuentran dentro del reactor… y él… él se ha marchado. _–Se mordió el labio con fuerza. _Estamos solos ahora._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sin excusas, ya se que voy atrasada…Perdonen, pero si puedo prometerles que lo continuaré, así tarde un poco, hasta que llegue a su final… que por cierto, ya lo se.

Saludos, y gracias por leerme.

SKAL


	11. Enfrentamiento de Titanes

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo XI. Enfrentamiento de Titanes.**

_Au… ¡Au! ¡Con cuidado! _–Se quejó Yuffie.

_Si no te he tocado. _–Murmuró Zack, con cara de inocencia.

Amanecía cuando llegaron a Nibelheim, patrocinio de un no muy buen intencionado Cid. Todos fueron guiados hacia el reactor por los militares, a excepción de Yuffie, que tuvo que ser guiada por el mismísimo líder, pues hasta sus amigos le tenían miedo.

_Tal como ordenaste. _–Exclamó Zack al llegar a la entrada del reactor.

El pelirrojo Génesis salió de la oscuridad de la entrada al reactor, llevando a su lado a la doctora, de cabellos castaños.

_Buen trabajo. _–Génesis miró a Reeve, que, al verlo, puso un gesto de sorpresa. _Hola, Reeve._

_¡Tu! _–Gritó Yuffie, poniendo los pelos de punta a todos. _¿Dónde lo tienes? ¿Cómo osas atacar Wutai? ¡Bastardo! ¡Devuélveme a Cloud!_

La doctora alzó la vista, alarmada; Zack miró a la ninja, que no dejaba de insultar a Génesis.

_¿Cloud? _–Cuestionó, extrañado. _¿Cloud Strife? ¿Está aquí?_

El pelirrojo comprendió en seguida lo que había pasado; tomó a la chica por el cuello, cortándole el habla de tajo, y la alzó hasta que no pudo tocar el suelo con los pies.

_¡Yuffie! _–Corearon Reeve y Barrett.

La ninja comenzó a mover sus pies, sonrojándose por la falta de aire.

_Me es tan facil romperte el cuello…_

_Génesis… eh… ¿No crees que es demasiado? _–Zack le miró, preocupado.

El pelirrojo dejó a la ninja caer al suelo; la chica hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento, sentada en el piso.

_Llévenlos con sus amigos, seguro que querrán verlos. _–Se dio media vuelta._ Zack, tu, acompáñanos._

_Si, claro. _–Contestó el moreno, extrañado, mientras ayudaba a la aturdida chica a levantarse del suelo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La puerta de la celda se abrió; el primero en entrar fue Barrett, sin municiones en el brazo, seguido de un relajado Cid. Tras él, Reeve, con el porte en alto, y la asustada ninja.

_Ese hombre… casi me mata. _–Murmuró Yuffie, con la zurda sobre su cuello.

_¡Cloud! ¡Vincent! _–Barrett les llamó de repente.

Entre la penumbra se podían ver las siluetas de los dos hombres, aun sentados en el suelo, visiblemente debilitados.

_¿Están bien? _–Quiso saber Reeve.

Ambos asintieron apenas.

Yuffie se quedó estática unos momentos, observando al debilitado rubio. Se miraba demacrado y debil, pero aun tenía el brillo azul verdoso en sus ojos; sin pensarlo más, se arrojó contra el, abrazándolo, casi tumbándolo de costado al suelo.

_¡Cloud! _–Se mordió el labio con fuerza, sin soltarle. _Cloud…_

_Espera, no tan fuerte. _–El rubio sujetó a la ninja también, levemente inclinado por el impulso. _No tan fuerte… aun estoy algo débil._

_¿Débil? _–La chica le miró, con preocupación. _¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?_

_Parece que nos tienen a todos. _–Cid exclamó, mientras se recargaba en una pared.

_Ese sujeto lo ha pensado todo muy bien. _–Vincent murmuró, desde su penumbra, sin mirar hacia donde Cloud y Yuffie. _Sabía que trataríamos de detenerlo, por eso nos capturó._

_No estamos todos. _–Exclamó Cloud, con la ninja sentada en su regazo.

_En efecto, no estamos todos. _–Reeve movió un poco el puño derecho de su saco, sacando un aparato pequeño, de color negro.

Vincent miró al del traje azul.

_¿Hablas de ese gato?_

_Caith Sith está con Tifa y Nanaki ahora. _–Miró a los presentes. _Hay que pensar rápido._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡LA LA LAA! _–Gritó el gato, después de largo rato de silencio, encrespando los nervios a Tifa y Nanaki. _¡Nos tienen a todos!_

_Cuando vea a Reeve, juro que lo mataré. _–Sentenció el rojizo.

_¿A todos? _–Tifa se arrodilló. _¿En donde los tienen? ¿A quienes?_

_¡En Nibelheim! ¡A todo Avalancha! ¿Alguna idea, señorita?_

Tifa tomó al gato, tomando asiento. Estaba muy cerca del reactor ya, y, desde allí, podía ver el movimiento de los militares.

_Una manera de entrar. _–Murmuró. _Es difícil pasar inadvertidamente… y si mandamos a Caith Sith perderemos comunicación con ellos._

Entonces fue cuando lo vio. Saliendo de la entrada del reactor estaba Zack, con el rostro confuso… sabía que era él…

_Acabo de ver a Zack… ¿creen que me reconozca?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Reeve recordó, de repente, cuando Yuffie preguntó por Cloud a Génesis, el moreno había reaccionado.

_¡¿Zack?! _–Cloud abrió la mirada, asombrado. _¿Has dicho Zack?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Te arriesgarás? _–Cuestionó Nanaki.

_No hay de otra. Tu quédate con Caith Sith, por si algo sale mal… ¿está bien?_

_De acuerdo. Ten cuidado._

La chica asintió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yazoo se colocó el saco negro, largo hasta sus rodillas; la doctora Crescent lo miró, tomando nota de todo lo que sucedía.

_Yazoo… ¿verdad? _–Murmuró la doctora. _Antes de escapar, ¿cuántos días estuviste consiente?_

El plateado se giró a verle. Kadaj se encontraba al lado de la doctora, y Loz sentado en una cama cercana a ambos. _"Mimados"_, pensó.

_Catorce días._

_¿Qué? _–Se sorprendió. _Y, ¿nunca se te ocurrió levantarte, hasta aquél día?_

_No._

_¿Por qué no?_

No contestó, mirando fijamente a la doctora. Pensó en aquella vez, la primera vez que la vio.

_¿Qué quieres de mí? _–Preguntó él, finalmente.

_¡Qué falta de respeto! _–Lucrecia sonrió. _Yo los traje aquí, a ustedes. Me deben, al menos, un poco de gratitud. Yo soy su madre._

Yazoo se confundió terriblemente; se recargó una mesa metálica, tumbando casi todo lo que tenía encima.

_¿M-madre? _–Murmuró, apenas.

_Tú mismo puedes darte cuenta de eso, ¿o no, mí querido Yazoo?_

El plateado pegó la frente en la pared, dándose golpes leves con ella; Loz y Kadaj se mostraron extrañados con tal comportamiento.

_No se preocupen, ya se le pasará. _–Exclamó la doctora, colocando la diestra en la cabeza de Kadaj.

_Si, madre._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zack miraba a los soldados de la WRO bajar de la nave, siendo escoltados por los SOLDIER. Estaba confundido, pues, aquella niña había gritado el nombre de Cloud.

_Pero Génesis dijo que estaba en Midgar. _–Murmuró, para si mismo.

Guió la azulada mirada hacia los árboles; allí, parada como un fantasma, estaba aquella chica, de falda negra y blusa blanca, con un chaleco negro encima. La guía de Nibelheim, Tifa.

_¿Qué hace aquí? _–Se cuestionó.

Caminó hacia ella, alejándose de los soldados; fue entonces cuando notó que la chica llevaba unas gotas pequeñas de sangre en la blusa, y una cicatriz en el cuello… ¿estaba, acaso, mirando un fantasma del bosque?

_No deberías estar aquí. _–Dijo, sin saber si referirse al reactor, o al mundo mismo.

_Lo sé, lo siento. _–Exclamó ella, llevándose ambas manos al pecho. _Pero necesito tu ayuda… ¿te acuerdas de mi?_

_Si, claro. _–Sonrió gentil, a pesar de que su cabeza razonaba que era un espíritu.

_Déjame ver a Cloud y a los demás, por favor._

_¿A Cloud? _–Se extrañó. _Pero si él está en Midgar._

_¿Mid…? _–Pensó un poco… Zack era como Yazoo y sus hermanos, era obvio que él no recordase nada. _No, no es así. Génesis te ha mentido. Cloud está aquí, junto a los demás._

_¿Cómo estás tan segura? _–Desconfió.

_Si no es así, puedes ponerme bajo arresto, y entregarme a Génesis, al fin que también me busca._

Al ver la indecisión del joven, usó una de sus armas más poderosas: lo miró de forma tierna y suplicante, como solo ella podía hacerlo. Zack, al verla, tardó muy poco en caer en su trampa.

_E-está bien. _–Se sonrojó. _Pero, que conste._

Tifa sonrió ampliamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Nanaki, a lo lejos, miró a Tifa entrar al reactor, junto con aquél joven.

_Ha entrado ya, sin ninguna dificultad._

_¡Entendido! _–Exclamó el gato.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa recordó el trayecto difusamente; miró su mano izquierda detenidamente… él la había sacado de ese lugar, arriesgándose a que los encontraran. En aquél frío lugar, le entro la nostalgia, y percibió la soledad.

_Te extraño. _–Murmuró la chica.

_¿Qué dices?_

_No es nada._

Zack se detuvo frente a una puerta electrónica.

_Es aquí. _–Miró los números. _Pero no recuerdo contraseña alguna para abrirla._

Tifa se acercó a la puerta, tecleando un número de cuatro cifras; la puerta retiró el candado.

_¿Cómo supiste…?_

_Estuve encerrada aquí. _–Murmuró apenas, con nostalgia.

La puerta se abrió; la primera persona que miró, entre aquella penumbra, fue a Reeve.

_¡Tifa! _–Exclamó el líder.

Sin embargo, nadie se movió; una pistola apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica, y una espada estaba en el cuello de Zack.

_¿Qué es esto? _–Zack miró al plateado de la espada. _¿Quién diablos eres?_

_En verdad… es él. _–Cloud miró al SOLDIER, para nada sorprendido de Kadaj o Loz.

_¿Cloud? _–El moreno miró a la chica. _Con que… tenías razón…_

Tifa miró al plateado Loz, que le apuntaba con el arma.

_¿Dónde lo tienen? Díganme._

_¿De quién hablas? _–Cuestionó el fornido.

_De Yazoo… ¿dónde lo tienen?_

_Está con madre. _–Kadaj exclamó, empujando a Zack dentro.

Sin embargo, el soldado se giró rápidamente, dando un certero puñetazo en el abdomen del plateado, dejándolo sin aire; arrebató su espada, para así amenazarle con ella.

_¡Kadaj! _–Loz apuntó a Zack, disparando.

El ojiazul detuvo los disparos con el sable; en ese instante, Tifa dio un golpe en la muñeca del plateado, quitándole el arma, y lanzó una patada alta al rostro de éste.

_¡Fuera! _–Gritó la chica.

Acto y seguido, todo Avalancha salió de la celda, Cloud siendo ayudado por Yuffie, pues aun se encontraba débil.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Han escapado, señor._

Génesis se colocó su gabardina roja, y giró la cabeza hacia el soldado.

_No te apures, no tienen a donde ir. Todas las ciudades están siendo dominadas por SOLDIER, la última, Edge, está a punto de ser invadida._

Entonces, notó la presencia de la doctora Crescent en la oficina; al lado de ella, se encontraba el plateado Yazoo, con un gesto sombrío en el rostro.

_Tú… me has dado tantos problemas. _–Dijo, mirando al plateado.

_No te preocupes, ya lo he solucionado__. _–La doctora le miró, con cierta nostalgia.

_¿Qué? ¿No te he dado, acaso, todo lo que deseabas?_

_Si…_

_Entonces, ¿por qué esa cara, doctora?_

_Quizá… porque aun no lo asimilo._

_Quédese con Valentine, si es lo que desea. ¿No es él la persona que ayudó a traerlos?_

_Ya casi… acabo. _–Cambió el tema.

_Ponga mucha dedicación, doctora. Recuerde de quienes se tratan._

_Si._

Yazoo solo escuchaba. Estaba confundido…

"_No quiero irme._

_Ni yo tampoco…"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Hey, ¡hey! ¿Por qué estoy huyendo?_

Un disparo al lado de su cabeza le hizo seguir corriendo hacia la nave, como los demás.

_¡Ya te explico! _–Gritó Cloud, un poco más recuperado.

Vincent y Tifa eran los últimos; ambos se habían quedado mirando el reactor, en la rampa de la nave.

_¡Tifa! ¡Vincent! _–Gritó la ninja.

Tifa negó con la cabeza, bajando de la rampa de la nave, corriendo hacia el reactor; Vincent miró a la ninja, e hizo una seña, en despedida.

_De ti, Vince, me lo esperaba…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa corrió entre los soldados, en sentido contrario, esquivándolos con facilidad; no lo dejaría allí, no lo permitiría.

_No, no te dejaré… es mi turno de salvarte ahora._

Podía escuchar los disparos de la pistola de Vincent, justo tras ella; frenó, derrapando en el suelo, al toparse de frente con Kadaj.

_Pudiste escapar cuando nos tiraron, y, sin embargo, vuelves a la boca del león.__ –_Sonrió de medio labio. _¿Por qué hacer semejante estupidez?_

_No tengo miedo. _–Exclamó la chica, colocándose en posición de ataque.

_¿No tienes miedo? _–Cuestionó el fornido Loz, apareciendo por detrás de ella. _No te preocupes, pronto lo tendrás._

Tifa había tomado una materia de fuego de su bolsillo, de manera discreta; sin embargo, todo movimiento se paralizó, al ver, justo detrás de Kadaj, a la persona por la que había regresado. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que los otros dos, y le apuntaba ahora con un arma, de color plateado.

_Y ahora, ¿tienes miedo? _–Cuestionó Yazoo, con el dedo en el gatillo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Así que… el malo es Génesis. _–Zack se miraba perturbado. _Y… ¿cuántos años han pasado?_

_Seis años desde la última vez que nos vimos. _–Cloud exclamó.

_Seis años… _-Descendió la vista.

_Debes decirnos que planea, Zack. Tenemos que detenerlo cuanto antes._

_Planea controlarlo todo. _–Murmuró. _En estos precisos iría tras un lugar… llamado Edge._

Cloud miró a Reeve.

_Hay que hablar con Rufus Shinra. _–Reeve exclamó, sosteniendo al gato.

_¿Rufus Shinra? _–Zack alzó la mirada. _Sephiroth, un asteroide, Aerith… un trío de locos, Jenova, Midgar destruido, Edge… ¿Y ahora Rufus Shinra? ¡Agh! _–Se dejó caer al piso. _Esto es demasiado para mí._

_Mover a Shinra, y la WRO, no queda más. _–Suspiró angustiado.

_No estarán solos. _–Barrett dijo. _Recuerda que estamos nosotros._

_¡Ciertamente! _–Cid, desde lo alto.

_Y, recuerda que también Vincent y Tifa están en Nibelheim, algo harán. _–Dijo Yuffie, verde del mareo.

Reeve asintió, mirando al gato.

_Esto será… una verdadera guerra… un enfrentamiento de titanes._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Si, ya sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, les ruego me disculpen, he estado pasando por unos momentos bastante malos… pero bueno, aunque tarde, prometo que no lo dejaré incompleto.

Saludos, y gracias por leerme…

SKAL


	12. El escape 2

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**XII. El Escape (II)**

Vincent Valentine entró a la derecha, donde se encontraban los laboratorios. Todo el personal del lugar había abandonado el área, a excepción de la doctora Lucrecia Crescent; la mujer estaba estática, observando detenidamente unos tubos color verde brillante.

_¡Lucrecia!_

La doctora se giró para verle; en su rostro había un gesto de nostalgia, que no cambió al ver a aquél hombre.

_Vincent. _–Exclamó aquella mujer. _¿Has venido a despedirte?_

_Vine por ti. _–Contestó el ex Turk, con firmeza.

La doctora caminó, acercándose a aquellos tubos, tocando uno de ellos con la yema de los dedos.

_¿No es encantador? _–La mujer sonrió con debilidad. _Se parece a su padre._

Vincent alzó la mirada rojiza, contemplando al hombre que dormía en aquél tubo; la sorpresa no cabía en su rostro.

_¡Sephiroth! _–Miró a la doctora, alarmado, confuso. _No… Lucrecia, debes detener esto._

La mujer cerró el puño contra el vidrio.

_Vincent… no puedo hacer esto. _–La mujer le miró por el reflejo del vidrio. _¿Cómo… puedes pensar siquiera en matar a nuestro hijo, tu hijo? No puedo permitirlo… yo solo quiero abrazarlo, aunque sea por unos momentos…_

_¿Mi hijo? _–Vincent abrió los ojos, sorprendido, atónito.

_Si. _–Se giró, mirando al anonado hombre. _Sephiroth es tu hijo._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Yazoo. _–Murmuró, apenas mirándolo.

Sentía opresión en su pecho, y su mano comenzó a temblar; aquella mujer –Lucrecia– era su madre, podía sentirlo dentro de si, y él había prometido obedecerla siempre. Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, con el arma en alto, ante el gusto de sus hermanos.

"_Oka-san"._

Ella no tenía miedo, podía notarlo en su rostro; su mirada estaba firme en él, como si esperara su fin, sin mover un solo músculo… ¿ella pretendía dejarse matar por él?

_No te pasará nada. _–Exclamó la chica, con suavidad.

Estaba temblando, pero ella parecía inmune al temor; lo recordaba, podía recordarlo, pero entonces no tenía el valor para decírselo…

…_porque yo cuidaré de ti. _–Exclamó, sintiendo algo dentro de si, que lo calmaba.

"_Madre"._

_¿Quién es? _–Dijo Loz, de repente.

_¡Dispara! _–Ordenó Kadaj.

"_Aquí estaré"._

Yazoo cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse.

"_No quiero irme"._

_Tifa. _–Murmuró con claridad, apretando el gatillo.

La morena cerró los ojos, esperando el disparo.

Yazoo se giró, sacando la otra pistola de la funda de su cinto, y apuntó a sus dos hermanos, dibujando una macabra sonrisa.

_¿Saben? Es bueno alejarse de oka-san de vez en cuando… ¡par de mimados!_

Y jaló los gatillos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ellos tambi__én. –_Murmuró Vincent.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kadaj detuvo las balas con el sable, mientras que Loz tuvo que esquivarlas; en seguida, Yazoo tomó a la chica del brazo, haciéndola caer al suelo.

_¡¿Estás tonta o qué?! _–Gritó el plateado, levantándola con brusquedad de un jalón, haciéndola correr con él.

_¡Tú te arriesgaste una vez por mí! _–Tifa le miró, agitada _¡Era mi turno!_

Loz y Kadaj se habían dividido, buscándolos por el lugar; Yazoo notó la presencia del menor, y jaló a la chica dentro de una habitación vacía.

_Eres… una suicida. _–Exclamó, respirando con fuerza.

Tifa se abrazó a el, oprimiendo el rostro contra su pecho, dando un suspiro de alivio; él hizo lo mismo, sin pensarlo, apegándola más contra él.

_No te dejaré aquí. _–Murmuró la chica. _Te extraño._

_También yo. _–Musitó, con los ojos cerrados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucrecia asintió con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Vincent aun no podía salir de su asombro… Sephiroth jamás fue hijo de Hojo, sino suyo… de haberlo sabido… no supo como reaccionar.

_No puedo irme, Vincent, por más que lo desee._

El ex turk descendió la vista.

_No tienes por qué estar aquí. _–Murmuró. _Ven conmigo._

_No puedo dejarlos solos. _–La castaña le miró, suplicante. _¡Son mis hijos! Son todo… lo que deseaba tener… a ti, a ellos… son tus hijos también, ¡no puedes abandonarlos!_

Vincent suspiró… ¿qué debía hacer? Era todo lo que él quería también, pero… Sephiroth, y ellos tres… no sabía afrontar todo eso, que había llegado a él tan de golpe.

_Llevémoslos también._

_¿Qué? _–La doctora se sonrojó. No esperaba esa reacción de Vincent.

_Vamos a un lugar lejano. _–Extendió la mano hacia la doctora. _Lejos de todo esto._

_Pero Génesis…_

_No temas de él. Siempre cuidaré de ti, de ustedes…_

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Lucrecia; en seguida se arrojó a sus brazos, aferrándose a él. Génesis le había dicho que podía quedarse con Vincent si quería, y eso era lo que deseaba.

_Me iré contigo, Vincent._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Génesis se giró suavemente, mirando de reojo al reactor.

_¿Señor?_ –Le llamó uno de los soldados.

Disparos, y ruido de cosas haciéndose pedazos; el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo.

_No es nada. _–El de gabardina caminó dentro de la nave. _Tenemos una ciudad por conquistar._

Dicho esto, la compuerta de aquella nave se cerró, y emprendieron la marcha.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Tenemos que estar listos para lo peor. _

Era el cuartel de la WRO. Los soldados escaseaban, por lo que fue necesario citar a las personas de Edge; Reeve explicaba, con un plano de la ciudad, las posiciones que debían tomar para proteger la ciudad.

_Escuchen. Hay solo cuatro __entradas para la ciudad; la entrada sur sale hacia el puente, que casi cruza el océano, que es por donde lleguen, probablemente. La entrada oeste es la que da a Midgar, la cual es menos probable a ataque, aunque, no hay que dejarla pasar por alto._

Zack intentó memorizar aquel misterioso mapa.

_Cloud y Yuffie, cubrirán la entrada Norte._

Ambos asintieron.

_Barrett y Cid, a la entrada Este._

_A tus órdenes. _–Exclamó el rubio piloto.

_La entrada oeste será cubierta por Vincent y Tifa, y Nanaki, Zack y yo, la principal._

El moreno y el fornido animal rojizo asintieron.

_Oye Reeve. _–Yuffie le interrumpió. _¿Estás seguro de que Tifa y Vincent llegaran a tiempo?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Hijos míos…"_

Kadaj y Loz se detuvieron.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Qué pasa?_

Yazoo se había detenido de golpe, justo en la entrada del reactor, y había dirigido su mirada esmeralda hacia adentro de este.

_No es nada. _–Movió la cabeza.

_Vamos, debemos llegar a Edge cuanto antes… Génesis se dirige allá y… ¡Ah!_

Yazoo la había jalado de la mano, llevándola frente a unas motocicletas.

_¿La carretera está terminada? _–Cuestionó el plateado, haciendo palidecer a la chica.

Tras ellos, Vincent y Lucrecia se encontraban en la entrada del reactor, ambos respirando de forma agitada, y contemplando a la pareja que estaba cerca de las motocicletas.

_¡Tifa! _–Le llamó Vincent.

La chica les miró… y vio a aquella mujer, sintiéndose estremecer.

_Vincent. _–Murmuró la morena.

_¿Han salido todos?_

_Si… tenemos que ir a Edge, nos esperan allá._

El de capa roja asintió con la cabeza.

_Oye, Vince… ¿está terminada la carretera? _–Cuestionó la chica.

_No lo creo, faltaran diez metros o cosa así._

_Suficiente. _–Exclamó Yazoo.

Lucrecia miró al plateado. Este hizo una seña con los dedos índice y medio, llevándolos a la frente, y subió a la motocicleta, encendiéndola. La morena subió tras el, y arrancaron sin más.

_Con que… era ella. _–Exclamó la castaña.

_Debemos partir. _

Kadaj y Loz estaban ya tras ellos.

_Vincent. _–Lucrecia murmuró. _¿Sabes usarlas?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

No tenía idea de a qué velocidad iban, pero no podía abrir los ojos; se aferró con fuerza al plateado, tan solo confiando en que no saldría volando en pedazos.

_Ya lo vi. _–Exclamó él.

_¿El qué?_

Entonces miró el gran hueco. El joven tomó más velocidad…

_¡ESTAS LOCO! _–Gritó la chica.

… y la motocicleta voló por los aires.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las naves habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad; Génesis miró, anonado, la ahora destruida Midgar.

_¿Esto es…? _–Exclamó, y soltó una carcajada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Tonto! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!_

Yazoo dibujó una sonrisa, sintiendo los brazos de la chica aferrados a él.

_Es una emergencia, ¿o no?_

_Ow… Yaz… _-La chica miró tras de si. _Al menos… hemos escapado._

Tras ambos estaba Vincent, así como el dueto de platinados, siguiéndoles.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ohh si… por fin publiquee.

Una noticia especial… ¡YA TIENE FINAL! Solo les diré que son quince o dieciséis capítulos, aun no se si el ultimo se dividirá en dos.

Gracias por leerme!!

Ani Li.


	13. Dominio y Conflicto

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo XIII. Dominio y Conflicto.**

Reeve miró su reloj varias veces.

_Relájate. _–Exclamó Nanaki, echado sobre el pavimento, bajo la sombra de un gran edificio.

_Estoy relajado._

Ambos miraron a su alrededor. Los soldados se preparaban, tras ellos, para la llegada del ejército de Génesis, en grandes filas; justo detrás de ellos estaba Zack, recostado cómodamente sobre el suelo, como si se encontrara de vacaciones.

_¿Eso es estar relajado?_

_No. _–El de traje azul se cruzó de brazos, desviando la vista hacia los militares. _Eso es una completa falta de responsabilidad y sentido del temor._

_Oh._ –El rojizo miró al cielo, confuso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Esto… Cloud…_

El rubio, sentado en una gran roca, en la entrada de la ciudad, le miró, algo abstraído. Tras él. La milicia estaba en orden, esperando.

_¿Qué pasa?_

La ninja se acercó a el, en pasos lentos, quedando a su frente. Se miraba algo nerviosa.

_Es que… es algo difícil de decir._

_Solo dilo. _–Le animó el rubio, con voz suave.

_Bueno. _–Yuffie dio un suspiro. _Cloud… es que yo… yo… ¡Te amo!_

Cloud abrió los ojos, en sorpresa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Qué piensas?_

_¿De qué?_

_De todo esto._

_Nada. Que muero por acabar para ir a cenar a casa._

Barrett le miró, confuso, pero con media sonrisa en el rostro. Cid, sentado en el suelo, recargado cómodamente en una gran roca, exhaló una bocanada de humo por las narices.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Génesis alzó la vista al cielo; el sol estaba en el centro, haciendo que en el lugar se sintiese un intenso calor, y ninguna nube pasaba por el lugar.

_¿Estamos listos? _–Cuestionó el castaño.

_La entrada oeste está bloqueada, aun no podemos subir la colina. _–Contestó un soldado raso. _Pero las otras entradas están siendo resguardadas por los soldados de la WRO._

_¿Hay hombres bloqueando las entradas? _–Quiso asegurarse.

_Si, señor. Cerca de 200 elementos en las entradas norte, sur y este, en la entrada oeste aun no nos ha sido posible confirmar._

Se quedó pensativo, desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte.

_Así que… quieren contraatacar. _–Murmuró Génesis.

_¿Señor?_

_A mi orden, desplieguen las filas en las entradas disponibles para atacar. No son nada, comparado con nuestro ejército._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Yuffie…_

Hubo silencio. Sin embargo, el rubio Cloud no pudo contestarle; notó, tras la chica, que un grupo de soldados se acercaba a la entrada, con los rifles en alto. La chica solo escuchó los pasos resonando.

_¿Qué es? _–Cuestionó la chica, girándose un poco.

_Soldados. _–Exclamó Cloud, tomando su teléfono celular.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Cloud? _–Exclamó Reeve, al contestar el teléfono.

_Son unos 150 aproximadamente, quizá menos, y se acercan a la entrada._

_Entiendo, no vayan a m-._

_Espera, se han detenido._

_¿Cómo?_

_¡Cloud, van a disparar! _–Se escuchó el grito de Yuffie, al fondo.

_¡Diablos! ¡Todos cúbranse! _–Gritó el rubio, mientras se escuchaba un coro de disparos.

_¡Cloud! ¡Cloud! _–Reeve le llamó, pero la llamada se había cortado. _Demonios…_

Zack se incorporó, sacudiéndose un poco la vestimenta, y alzó la azulada vista al cielo.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Nanaki preguntó al líder de la WRO, al verlo guardar el teléfono.

_Están atacando la puerta norte. _–Aclaró éste.

_Era predecible. _–El moreno SOLDIER sacó su gran espada, dejándola contra el suelo, mientras miraba a ambos. _Es la mejor hora para hacerlo, mucho calor, luz fulminante… parece como si no lo supieras._

Reeve miró al frente, buscando indicios de proximidad. Sonó su teléfono de nuevo.

_Oye… ¡esto se está saliendo de control! _–Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Cid, entre golpe y disparo. _Estos sujetos… ugh… son difíciles de vencer… ¡Agh!_

_¿Cuántos son?_

_A lo mucho, 150… ¡Pero parecen trescientos! ¡Agh! _–Se escuchó un golpe.

_¡¿Cid?!_

_Hey… no vayan a pisarlo, me costó una fortuna…_

Crash, y silencio.

_Seguimos nosotros. _–Zack sonrió amplio.

Reeve miró de nuevo al frente, sereno. Nanaki había encendido la punta de su cola, con una llamarada intensa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Cómo?_

_Según el mapa que nos mostraron, van a atacar por las cuatro entradas principales de Edge, así que, probablemente estén sitiadas en este momento._

_Dudo que la entrada oeste lo esté; allí está Midgar._

_¿Qué tiene que ver?_

_Está semidestruido, y no hay pasada._

_¿Estás totalmente segura de eso?_

Tifa asintió con la cabeza. Yazoo podía ver la ciudad asomarse por la Freeway.

_Entonces, nos espera una batalla en el frente. _–Exclamó el platinado.

_No. Entraremos por el oeste. _–Contestó la chica, abriendo su celular.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sonó un celular. Vincent tardó un rato en captar que se trataba del suyo; sacó el aparato de sus ropas, sin perder el equilibrio de la motocicleta.

_¿Diga?_

_Vincent, entraremos por la puerta oeste de la ciudad, en este momento debe estar bajo ataque._

_Tifa. _–Miró, de reojo al dueto de platinados, que le seguían. _Será algo difícil entrar por allí, están las ruinas de Midgar._

_Lo sé, pero tenemos la ventaja en eso, Vincent. No podremos pasar por las otras entradas, Génesis ya debió haberlas tomado._

_Comprendo._

_Nos veremos allá._

Cerró el teléfono. Había dejado a Lucrecia en la mansión Shinra, y ahora aquél par le seguía, a petición de aquella mujer; detuvo la motocicleta, a escasos kilómetros de Edge, quedando de frente a los plateados.

_Escuchen. _–Dijo, con seguridad. _La ciudad tiene cuatro entradas, nosotros nos encargaremos de dos, ocupo que ustedes se encarguen de las demás. Tu, al norte. _–Indicando a Kadaj. _Y tu al este. _–Indicando a Loz.

_Entendido, otou-san. _–Exclamaron ambos.

Vincent suspiró. Bajó el rostro, ocultándolo bajo su largo cabello negro.

_Otou-san…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Por allá!_

Yazoo pasó entre los balazos y soldados, al abarcar aquellos un perímetro más grande de lo esperado;sin embargo, lograron pasar entre aquellos militares, que intentaban subir hacia la entrada oeste.

_¡Diablos! _–Gritó el platinado.

Ambos alcanzaron a salir de un salto de la motocicleta, justo cuando Génesis pasó la espada por el aparato, haciéndolo estallar en el acto.

_Agh…_

Tifa cayó de costado en la tiera, mientras que Yazoo caía de pie en unos escombros, desenfundando las dos pistolas, apuntando en seguida a Génesis.

_Nos volvemos a ver. _–Exclamó el castaño.

_Si, por desgracia. _–Murmuró el plateado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Fuera de mi camino._

Kadaj se adelantó a Vincent, quitando del paso a todos los militares con su espada; Reeve miró a Vincent pasar a su lado, casi como un fantasma, mientras disparaba a los soldados.

_¡Vincent!_

_No he visto a Génesis. _–Exclamó el ex Turk.

_No está aquí. _–Se agachó, al igual que Vincent, al pasarles una ráfaga de balas. _Sospecho que está en la entrada oeste._

_Ya entiendo. _–Se incorporó, mirando la batalla. _¡Kadaj! ¡Loz!_

Ambos platinados, entre los soldados caídos, asintieron con la cabeza, y se apresuraron a irse, ante la asombrada mirada de Reeve.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Agh! _–La ninja cayó al suelo, derrapando sobre este, mientras su shuriken se clavaba a su lado.

_¡Yuffie!_

Cloud derribó unos soldados, y corrió, presuroso, hacia donde había caido la chica; notó que tenía una herida de bala en el hombro izquierdo, que le cortaba todo movimiento de éste.

_¿Estás bien? _–Cuestionó el rubio, tratando de ver si estaba conciente.

_Descuida, aun puedo pelear. _–Aclaró Yuffie, con un tono dolido en su voz, sin abrir los ojos.

_No me refiero a eso. _–El joven se arrancó la manga de la hombrera, haciéndola tiras, para así vendar el brazo de la chica.

_Cloud, vamos. _–Abrió los ojos, mirando lo que hacia, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Quédate aquí. _–Exclamó, como una orden, al acabar el vendaje.

_¡Cloud!_

El rubio se aproximó a ella, depositando un beso en la frente de la ninja; la chica se sonrojó con intensidad, abriendo la mirada de pura sorpresa.

_Ahora… quedate. _–Murmuró con suavidad, incorporándose de nuevo.

Yuffie contempló al joven alejarse, y entrar en la batalla aquella, apartando a los soldados que se acercaban demasiado… ¡La estaba defendiendo!

_Cloud… gracias…_

Comenzaba a atardecer.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Acabo de darme cuenta de que esta cosa tiene mas de un año de haber sido publicado… ¿cómo la ven?

Disculpen la demora, estaba de viaje y no había podido siquiera conectarme.

En fin, ya saben que esto tiene fin en pocos caps!

Gracias por leerme.

SKAL


	14. Luz de Luna

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo XIV. Luz de Luna.**

Pronto caería la noche. A las afueras de la ciudad, la batalla continuaba más tiempo de lo que Génesis hubiese esperado. Aquél joven le daba más pelea de lo que él hubiese querido.

_¿Sabes? _–Opinó el general, esquivando los disparos con facilidad. _Comienzo a cansarme._

_Pienso lo mismo. _–Contestó Yazoo, frente a él, apuntándole con las dos pistolas.

Aquella chica no dejaba de mirar la desigual pelea; no tenía idea de cómo terminar con aquello…

_¡Vincent! _–Tifa le llamó al ex Turk, que disparaba contra unos soldados. _Préstame tu teléfono._

-0-0-0-0-0-

El rubio Cloud seguía de pie frente a los soldados de la WRO, los cuales eran escasos, defendiendo la entrada. Sentía el cansancio apoderarse de él, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

_Aguanta… un poco más. _–Se dijo, mirando de reojo hacia una gran losa caída, donde Yuffie se recuperaba.

Su teléfono sonó. Puso la espada frente a él, cubriéndose de los disparos, y abrió su móvil.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Contestó al instante.

_¡Cloud! Me da gusto escucharte._

_¿Tifa? _–Se sorprendió. _¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?_

_En la entrada oeste… ¡Ah! _–Se escuchó una explosión.

_¡Tifa!_

_Descuida, ese ha sido Vincent. Quiero preguntarte algo._

_¿Qué es?_

_¿Quién venció a Génesis?_

_Génesis. _–Cloud pensó detenidamente, como si la batalla de su alrededor no existiera. _Zack… y Sephiroth._

_Sephiroth…_

_¿Génesis está allí?_

_Debo dejarte, Cloud. Tengo que ayudar a Vincent._

_De acuerdo._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Génesis retrocedió. Sus valientes SOLDIER habían caído, más de lo que pensaba; hizo un gesto con la mano, y se alejó del campo de batalla. Los elementos que aun quedaban de pie, le siguieron.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Cuestionó Yazoo, pero sin intenciones de seguirle.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zack tumbó a tres soldados de un sablazo; sin embargo, los demás comenzaron a retroceder, hasta retirarse, practicamente corriendo.

_¿Qué está pasando? _–Cuestionó Reeve.

_han caído bastantes. _–Exclamó el rojizo Nanaki, bajando la flama de su cola. _Imagino que se están retirando, por el momento._

_Volverán. _–Zack caminpo hacia ellos, estirándose, y colocando su gran espada en el imán de su espalda.

_Entonces, hay que estar preparados. _–Murmuró el líder de la WRO.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kadaj, subido en el techo de una casa cercana, miraba la retirada de los 17 soldados que quedaban; se llevó la mano dentro del chaleco. De allí sacó una pequeña bolsita blanca de tela, cerrada con una cinta color azul.

_No puedo… ¿por qué? _–Musitó para si.

Percibió la penetrante mirada azulada del rubio Cloud. Pero, ahora, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Crees que debamos?_

A Cid le daba igual. Pero aquél grandote, de cabellos plateados, había aparecido como un fantasma, salvándoles el pellejo más de una vez en esa batalla; alzó la cabeza al cielo, notando las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar.

_Dale una cura. _–Contestó el rubio piloto.

Barrett se acercó, de mala gana, hacia el fornido Loz; el joven platinado alzó la vista, cuando aquél moreno le extendió la brillante materia.

_No sé cuál sea tu intención, pero si peleas de nuestro lado, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. _–Aclaró el del brazo-arma.

_Sigo órdenes. _–Dijo, tomando aquella materia, asimilándola consigo en el área del brazo.

_¿De quién?_

_De otou-san._

_¿Eh? _–Desconfió. _Y, ¿quién es tu padre?_

_Vincent._

Barrett, al escuchar eso, hizo un gesto indescifrable en el rostro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Tifa!_

La chica miró a Vincent, frente a unos soldados caídos, con el celular en la mano.

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Se han retirado en todos lados. Pide que nos reunamos en la puerta principal._

_Ve tu, Vincent. _–La chica tomó asiento sobre la carretera, mientras, de fondo, los soldados de pie ayudaban a sus compañeros caídos. _Sería… imprudente dejar este sitio solo._

_¿Te quedarás?_

_Si. Descuida, te necesitan más a ti._

Vincent hizo un gesto de confusión en el rostro; Yazoo volteó a verla.

_Nos vemos después. _–Murmuró el ex Turk.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Cloud, vamos._

_No podemos dejar la puerta descubierta. Génesis puede regresar._

Yuffie frunció los labios. Estaba visiblemente en mal estado, pero estaba más repuesta.

_¿Y ese? _–Dijo, apuntando al peliplateado, que permanecía en la azotea.

_Habrá que mantenerlo en vigilancia. Márcame cuando sepas algo._

La ninja se colocó en puntas, dejando un beso en la mejilla del ex SOLDIER.

_Cuídate, Cloud._

El rubio le sonrió. Se inclinó hacia la sonrojada chica, y depositó un beso en sus labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Dime algo._

Tifa le sonrió ampliamente, mientras el plateado se sentaba frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas.

_¿Qué cosa? _–Cuestionó la morena.

_¿Qué quisiste decir on que lo necesitaban más a él en su reunión?_

_Bueno. _–La chica movió la cabeza un poco, pensativa. _Nunca he sido de vital importancia en una misión._

_No creo que sea así._

_Pero lo es. _–Dio un suspiro nostálgico. _No tengo nada con qué ayudarles, pero, si puedo hacer algo por ellos, aunque sea insignificante, lo haré._

_Tonta._ –Musitó Yazoo.

_¿Eh?_

_¿Llamas insignificante a pesar por todo esto? ¿A regresar, a pelear aunque no tuvieses oportunidad, a sacar de entre las manos de Génesiss a tus compañeros? ¿A volver… aunque sabías que podías morir? _–Movió la cabeza. _Te subestimas._

Tifa descendió la vista.

_Oye, Yaz… ¿estás molesto porque… regresé por ti?_

_Un poco, si. Pero lo hiciste, y triunfaste._

La chica sonrió, con dulzura. El plateado extendió la diestra hacia la mano de ella, tocándola, apenas en un roce…

_Yazoo._

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie, en un salto, alarmados. Y era que Kadaj, ágil como un gato, había aparecido tras ellos.

_¿Qué buscas, Kadaj? _–Contestó el plateado, colocándose frente a la morena, por simple inercia.

El menor le ofreció la bolsita pequeña; sin embargo, Yaz le miró con desconfianza.

_Es de madre. _–Aclaró. _No he podido usarla, no sé por qué… pero tu tal vez si puedas hacerlo._

_¿De madre? _–Quitó el rostro de alarma.

_Tu fuiste el primero. Imagino que tu podrias usarlo._

Yazoo tomó la bolsita que Kadaj le ofrecía.

_Comprendo. _–Murmuró el mayor, apenas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Debe ser rápido. _–Aclaró Zack.

Reeve asintió. Frente a él estaban cuatro soldados de la WRO, Yuffie, Vincent, Barrett y Nanaki.

_Escuchen. _–Comenzó Reeve. _Génesis no pudo avanzar por las entradas principales, y pasar por los muros de Edge es casi imposible, aun si tuvieran los explosivos, sería prolongado. No les queda otra salida más que por el aire._

_¿Entonces? _–Cuestionó Yuffie.

_Los grupos que ahora tenemos, debemos dividirlos en dos. No podemos dejar libres las entradas a la ciudad, así que un grupo se quedará en ellas; el otro estará en el Monumento a Edge._

_Reeve, no tenemos los elementos ni las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. _–Aclaró Vincent.

_Los Turks daran soporte en el centro, así que no deben alarmarse por eso. _–Dijo una voz, tras ellos.

_Shinra. _–Pronunció Barrett.

El rubio líder se acercó al grupo, que, al verlo, se abrió por inercia.

_No hay tiempo ya. _–Continuó, mirando al líder de la WRO. _Se acercan ahora._

Reeve asintió. En seguida, los demás se retiraron tan rápido como pudieron.

_¿Crees que sea suficiente?_

_Tenemos que aguantar… Génesis es un SOLDIER de primera clase. _–El rubio Shinra se colocó al lado del líder. _Aunque, no es inmortal._

_Me iré al centro. _–Zack se giró y comenzó a caminar por la calle. _Así podré combatirlo._

_Él también es un SOLDIER. _–Reeve murmuró, mientras seguía con la vista al moreno.

El sonido de un teléfono celular interrumpió el silencio en el que se habían envuelto; Reeve, en seguida, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su traje azul.

_¿Diga…?_

_¡La entrada este! _–Se escuchó gritar a Cid. _¡Todos! ¡Son demasiados! ¡No podemos…!_

_¡Cid!_

_¡Todos están aquí! ¡No resistiremos demasiado! ¡REEVE!_

_¿Qué pasa? _–Cuestionó Shinra, mirando el rostro de susto que había puesto.

_Todo el ejército de Génesis se concentró en una sola entrada… no era lo que esperábamos._

Rufus Shinra se llevó la diestra al oído izquierdo.

_Ahora. _–Exclamó por su micrófono.

La cola de Nanaki se encendió en una gran llamarada; ambos líderes voltearon a sus espaldas, curiosos del comportamiento del animal, notando, horrorizados, al castaño Génesis, con la espada en alto.

_¿No se lo esperaban? _–Sonrió el general.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Hay que ir al centro. _–Exclamó Vincent.

Yazoo y Tifa le miraron, sorprendidos. Kadaj ya no estaba con ellos. Tras Vincent, un helicóptero hizo ademán de descender sobre el suelo, a escasos metros de ellos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zack había llegado al centro de la ciudad con suma rapidez; llevaba cerca de 15 minutos recargado en el monumento de Edge, reconstruido después del segundo Advenimiento de Sephiroth. Lo miraba, intentando figurarse…

_No puedo entenderlo. _–Murmuró el moreno.

El sonido de pasos le hicieron voltearse; el silencio era absoluto, puesto que todos se habían retirado del lugar, y no le sorprendió ver a Génesis, que se acercaba a él, mientras limpiaba su espada con un pañuelo.

_¿Me esperabas? _–Cuestionó el castaño.

_¿Ya no recitas Loveless? _–Zack llevó la mano a lo alto, para tomar el mango de su espada, y separarla del potente imán.

_No lo he encontrado._

El general hizo un movimiento ascendente con su espada, cortando el aire y la tierra; el corte llegó lasta las puntas de las botas del moreno.

_Soy más fuerte ahora. _–Aclaró Génesis.

_Eso ya lo veremos._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Génesis puede deshacernos si lo desea. _–Yazoo exclamó. _Hay un artefacto en su guante derecho que controla nuestra existencia._

El trío iba en un helicóptero de Shinra, piloteado por el Turk Rude. Vincent se alarmó.

_¿Cómo sabes eso? _–Quiso saber.

_La doctora nos lo dijo._

El ex Turk se extraño un poco… ¿por qué el no….?

_Entonces, hay que quitárselo a Génesis. _–Exclamó Tifa, decidida.

_No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para combatirlo. _–Murmuró el platinado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuffie miró a Cloud saltar entre los edificios, con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Debe haber una solución! _–Musitó Tifa, un poco desesperada.

El plateado tomó la mano de la chica, y alzó la vista hacia Vincent, como si esperara…

_No nos rendiremos sin pelear. _–Dijo el ex Turk, casi como una órden.

Yazoo asintió. Tifa entrecerró la mirada, dibujando una tenue sonrisa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El cuerpo de Zack se estrelló contra el monumento, quedando a los pies del rubio Cloud; el castaño subió la espada, apuntando hacia el ex SOLDIER.

_¿Tu también?_

Cloud miró hacia su inconsciente amigo, y levantó la First Tsurugi.

-0-0-0-0-0-

AVISOOO: A esto le quedan solo dos capítulos… ¡Dos!

Ju ju!

Saludos

Gracias por leerme!!

SKAL


	15. Sombra de Luna

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo XV. Sombra de Luna.**

_¡Cloud!_

Yazoo alzó la vista al escuchar el grito de la chica; observó a Cloud Strife -nii-san- caer inconsciente, desde una gran altura, hasta impactar el suelo con fuerza. En el cielo, el castaño Génesis sonreía, con aquella ala oscura saliendo de su espalda.

_Hay que pelear. _-Vincent cargó la Cerberus.

_No. _-Le detuvo el plateado, observando. _Ni siquiera nii-san pudo detenerle... ¿qué te hace pensar que nosotros si podemos?_

_¡Pero...!_

_Ve y muere, si es lo que tanto quieres._

Vincent se cruzó de brazos. Tifa miró a ambos.

_¿Qué podemos hacer? _-Cuestionó ella, con suavidad.

El helicóptero estaba sobre la azotea de un edificio cercano, que aun continuaba intacto. No miraban la batalla directamente, tan solo escuchaban los ruidos de la batalla... y silencio; ese silencio les inquietó.

_No hay nada que puedan hacer._

Rude y Tifa se pusieron en defensiva, Vincent apuntó con su arma; Génesis se encontraba frente a ellos, sonriendo con amplitud. En la diestra de Yazoo brilló una luz blanca.

_Génesis. _-Murmuró el ex Turk.

_Ríndanse. _-Continuó el castaño. _Ni siquiera Sephiroth puede vencerme ahora._

Tifa observó la luz, que se volvía más intensa en la mano del plateado... miró su rostro, preocupada, notando que ese destello también había aparecido en su mirada.

_Eso... ya lo veremos. _-Yazoo murmuró, con la mirada esmeralda brillante posada en el general.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Un helicóptero de Shinra aterrizó en la entrada principal de Edge. El pelirrojo piloto bajó de la nave, con el fortísimo aire revolviendo sus cabellos, mirando la destrucción que había a su alrededor: piezas de lo que habían sido edificios, y, sobre todo, cientos de soldados caídos.

_Ya han pasado por aquí._

Reno se giró un poco, mirando a la doctora Lucrecia bajar del helicóptero, sin el más mínimo cuidado. Volvió la vista hacia el frente, hasta, al fin, visualizar lo que buscaba desde hacía varios minutos.

_¡Jefe! _-Gritó, dejándose ir hacia unas grandes lozas de concreto, que hacían forma de cueva, sostenidas por una viga de hierro muy gruesa.

Lucrecia solo le miraba; el pelirrojo apartó unas cuantas lozas, ensuciándose de polvo, para sacar de allí a tirones a Rufus Shinra, semi inconsciente.

_Shinra. _-Pronunció ella, sin alguna emoción en su tono de voz.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Vincent y Tifa retrocedieron, asombrados, siendo empujados sutilmente por una ventisca helada que salía del platinado; Génesis le miraba, aterrado.

_Esto... no puede ser... tú no eres..._

-0-0-0-0-0-

La castaña miró a los dos hombres frente a ella, sintiéndose algo intimidada. Habían subido al helicóptero, con ayuda de Reno, y se dirigían hacia el centro de la ciudad; Reeve y Rufus se miraban sucios y lastimados, pero aun estaban conscientes y activos.

_Si, intenté traer a Sephiroth de vuelta. _-Suspiró aquella mujer. _Sin embargo, era demasiado inestable por si solo, y necesitaba un receptor._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_...el avatar. _-Terminó de pronunciar el castaño, siendo empujado también por aquella ventisca.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Kadaj. _-Exclamó Shinra.

_Eso fue lo que le hice creer. Sin embargo, creé dos receptores de él, uno temporal, y el otro definitivo, por si Génesis se daba cuenta. El temporal fue Yazoo, por eso... fue el primero en despertar._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Yazoo. _-Pronunció Tifa.

El platinado se miraba ahora más alto y fornido, y su cabello había crecido hasta debajo de la cintura; estiró el brazo derecho al frente, con la mano extendida, y la Masamune apareció en un destello blanco, delineando el filo de la larguísima arma.

_Sephiroth. _-Murmuró Vincent.

Pronto, la milicia detuvo su guerra, para poder observar aquel encuentro; el resto de Avalancha que aun quedaba de pie, llegó al lugar, contemplando a Génesis y al plateado frente a él.

_¡Sephiroth!_ -Exclamó Barrett.

Yuffie corrió en seguida hacia el caído Cloud, con una materia color verde destellando en su mano.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Dígame algo, doctora._

Lucrecia miró al rojizo animal, inconsciente, tendido en el regazo de Reeve.

_¿Qué cosa? _-Cuestionó, sin alzar la vista hacia el moreno.

_¿Quién es el otro receptor?_

La doctora bajó más la vista, dibujando media sonrisa. Acto y seguido, se llevó la diestra al vientre, posándola sobre éste.

_Yo._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, Génesis._

El general retrocedió, con el gesto de terror congelado en el rostro.

_¡Tu!_ -Gritó, enfurecido. _Esa doctora... me engañó... pero ya verá..._

Sephiroth lanzó un sablazo, rozando apenas la gabardina de Génesis, haciendo un leve corte en ella, quedando el filo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Tifa.

_Váyanse. _-Murmuró Sephiroth, sin mirarlos.

Vincent tomó a la asombrada chica por el brazo, cubriéndola con su capa, para así alejarse del lugar; Rude subió en seguida al helicóptero, al verse solo, despegando de la azotea.

Génesis comenzó a atacarlo, sin esperar a que se fueran los demás, con estocadas desesperadas, buscando herirle en ese momento; sin embargo, el plateado las detenía con suma facilidad con el filo de su espada, mientras sonreía placenteramente.

_¡Deja de jugar conmigo! _-Gritó el castaño.

Sephiroth frunció el entrecejo; alzó la espada, y se dejó ir contra el general. Al mismo tiempo, el castaño se dirigió hacia él, dispuesto a clavarle la espada en el rostro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡SEPHIROTH!_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquella voz femenina. El plateado miró a su lado izquierdo... aquél helicóptero, en la azotea del edificio próximo, estaba apenas aterrrizando, pero ella había saltado prácticamente, a pesar de que faltaba un metro para llegar al suelo.

_Oka-san._ -Pronunció el plateado.

_¡Agh!_

Clavado en la mirad de la Masamune, estaba Génesis, sangrando copiosamente; la punta de la espada de éste había llegado casi a la frente de Sephiroth, pero apenas le había rasguñado, y un hilo de sangre corría por el tabique de su nariz.

_¡SE-PHI-ROTH! _-Pronunció aquél, con hilos de sangre corriendo por las comisuras de los labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Vincent había visto aquél helicóptero, y se dirigió, junto con Tifa, hacia la azotea de aquél edificio; apenas pisó el suelo, dejó a la morena con cuidado sentada, y corrió hacia la doctora.

_¡Lucrecia! _-Tomó por los hombros a la doctora, tan pronto la tuvo a su alcance. _¿Qué haces aquí? Debiste quedarte en la mansión._

_Vincent... debía decirles algo importante. _-Murmuró con nostalgia. _Pero... ahora ya es tarde._

_¡¿Qué cosa?!_

Tifa, sentada en el suelo, miraba hacia aquél hombre, de platinada cabellera; la Masamune se desvaneció en destellos blancos, y el casño Génesis había caído al suelo.

_No debían matar a Génesis. _-Musitó la doctora. _Él tenía..._

En cuestión de segundos, el plateado Sephiroth se encontraba en el edificio, asustando a todos; dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta quedar frente a Tifa, que permanecía serena. Destellos blancos comenzaron a salir del guerrero, como luciérnagas, elevándose al cielo.

_Ha acabado, ¿cierto? _-Murmuró la chica.

Sephiroth asintió.

_Gracias._

Los destellos llenaron el cielo; el plateado tomó las manos de la chica, levantándola sultimente del suelo, haciendole notar a ella que se trataba de Yazoo de nuevo... sin embargo, los destellos no dejaban de salir de él.

_¿Qué pasa? _-Se alarmó, alzando ambas cejas.

Tras ellos, Lucrecia se miró las manos, ahora semi transparentes; los destellos le rodeaban, para el terror de Vincent.

_Ese canalla... _-Pronunció la doctora.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Génesis cerró los ojos, desvaneciéndose, después de haber presionado los botones de su muñeca.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tifa le miraba, aterrada. Él lo comprendió.

_No. _-Suplicó la chica. La mirada escarlata se había llenado de lágrimas.

_Lo lamento. _-Pronunció él. _No pensé que fuese a suceder así._

_Yaz..._

El plateado alzó la mano derecha, ya transparente, hacia la mejilla de la chica, mientras tomaba con fuerza, con la otra mano, la de ella; se acercó a su rostro lentamente, entrecerrando la mirada, aun con el hilo de sangre sobre su frente, corriendo hacia el mentón por su nariz.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Vincent abrazó con fuerza a Lucrecia, intentando detenerla un poco más; sin embargo, ella se escapaba de entre sus brazos, en destellos brillantes que iban al cielo.

_Perdóname, Vincent. _-Murmuró ella, con voz quebrada. _No quería que esto pasara... lamento no haber llegado antes... ¡Vincent!_

El cuerpo de la castaña se había desvanecido. El ex Turk se dejó caer al suelo, hincado, mientras los destellos le envolvían hasta desaparecer en el cielo... ante la mirada de Reeve y Shinra.

_Lucrecia. _-Pronunció, apenas. _Lucrecia..._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Eso es todo? _-Murmuró Cloud, aun débil.

Zack asintió con la cabeza; estaba muy herido, y los destellos le rodeaban, desvaneciéndolo.

_Has crecido mucho, Cloud. _-Murmuró el moreno. _Mucho más de lo que yo alcancé a ser._

_Zack... _-Murmuró el rubio.

El soldado clavó la espada en el suelo, e hizo una seña de despedida con la diestra.

_Nos volveremos a ver... ¿cierto? _-Cuestionó Cloud, sumamente nostálgico, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sollozar.

Yuffie lo notó.

_Claro que si... en un buen tiempo._

La imagen de Zack se desvaneció, finalmente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Nunca pensé... que podría llegar a sentirme así como ahora. Siento como si ya no me faltase nada más... Tifa. _-Murmuró Yazoo, muy cerca de su rostro. _Gracias... por todo. Nunca te olvidaré, has sido lo más importante que me ha sucedido..._

Se aproximó más al rostro de la chica, hasta casi tocar sus labios. Ella tan solo percibió su último aliento, antes de desvanecerse por completo.

_No... no te vayas. _-Alzó la zurda al cielo, tocando la nada. _Por favor... no..._

Alzó la mirada escarlata al cielo, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

_¡NO!_

Cayó hincada en el suelo, mirando los destellos subir hasta el cielo oscuro. Lloró amargamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Damas y Caballeros... este es el penúltimo capítulo.

Sip.

Queda el número 16, se titula "Donde Todo Acaba"... espero les guste.

Saludos!

SKAL


	16. Donde Todo Acaba

**Final Fantasy VII**

**El Secreto de Nibelheim**

**Capítulo XVI. Donde Todo Acaba.**

_Pero podemos levantarnos al final, ¿cierto?_

Shinra asintió. Reeve se cruzó de brazos, suspirando. Ambos estaban en la oficina de la WRO, que, extrañamente, se sentía oscura y silenciosa.

_Hemos sobrevivido. _-El rubio exclamó, escuchándose tétrico en ese lugar tan encerrado. _Solo es cuestión de poner manos a la obra y trabajar en conjunto._

_Tengo confianza en que si._

_Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?_

Reeve miró por la ventana.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Cómo están? _

Yuffie terminó de vendar el brazo izquierdo de Cloud, aun estando en la calle; la chica suspiró, sentándose al lado del rubio, contemplando el lugar con detenimiento.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente, entre militares heridos y civiles que regresaban a sus hogares; había bullicio, y sirenas de ambulancia hacían eco en los edificios por toda la ciudad.

_Vincent está en sabrá dónde, y, conociendo como es, no lo veremos en un tiempo. Le han dado donde más le duele, Cloud... y, al final, él también es humano._

_Puedo entenderlo. ¿Y Tifa?_

_Está en el bar. No ha dicho una sola palabra desde que se retiró... si que le gustaba ese tipo._

_Era más que eso. _-Cloud bajó la vista.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Ella... se siente como yo me sentí alguna vez..._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Aerith._

Tifa caminó un poco más, abstraida en sus pensamientos; no tenía idea de a dónde iba, solo quería alejarse de todo eso... pudo comprender a Cloud, el haber estado tan cerca, y no poder haber hecho algo por ayudarle.

_¿Me pasará lo mismo que a él?_

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por su.... no sabía si era "muerte" lo que ocurrió. Despertó en ese instante, notando que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, el camino polvoriento que conducía hacia aquél risco. ¿Qué la había traído allí?

Estaba relativamente oscuro, a pesar de que ya iban a ser las siete de la mañana, pero eso era por las nubes que, de pronto, habían cubierto el cielo.

Llegó al risco, notando que había alguien más sentado en la orilla de éste; su capa roja ondeaba con la brisa, así como su cabello negro, pero su cuerpo se mantenía estático, sentado sobre el suelo, con la vista rojiza perdida en el horizonte.

_Vincent. _-Murmuró ella, con la voz quebrada.

_Aquí es... donde todo acaba. _-Exclamó el ex Turk, visiblemente sereno.

_El camino, tal vez._

La morena se acercó a él, tomando asiento a su lado.

_Apenas hoy...sé lo que se siente._ -Continuó ella.

_¿Por qué te alejas?_

_No lo sé... tengo necesidad de estar sola._

_Lo comprendes._

_Ya no quiero regresar, Vincent. Todo aquello me causa mal..._

Vincent se vió asimismo en ella. Ambos compartían el mismo dolor, y el saberlo le llenó de una sensación desconocida, atemorizante.

_Nibelheim._

_¿Eh? _-La chica alzó la vista.

_¿Ese lugar te parece... para huir?_

Huir... Vincent sabía lo que Nibelheim significaba para ella; era el lugar en el que había crecido, que la había hecho fuerte, e incluso... era el lugar donde lo había conocido. Le llenó de nostalgia el recordarlo, pero, al mismo tiempo, añoraba el volver.

_Si. Quiero regresar a Nibelheim._

Vincent asintió con la cabeza. Se colocó de pie, y le extendió la diestra hacia la chica, para ayudar a levantarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Barrett se mantenía recargado contra la pared, al lado de la entrada; Yuffie estaba sentada sobre la barra, al lado del rojizo Nanaki, que estaba sentado en una banca, cubierto con vendajes. Todos seguían con la vista a Cloud, que caminaba de un lado a otro, dentro del bar.

_Las nueve. _-Dijo Nanaki, esperando, divertido, la reacción del rubio.

_¿Por qué no ha llegado? _-Cuestionó Cloud, con un tono de voz alarmado.

_¿Habrá huido?_ -Murmuró la ninja.

_¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Por qué habría de huir?_

El fornido moreno miró por la ventana, contemplando la oscuridad del cielo.

_Tu lo hiciste una vez. _-Contestó Yuffie, frunciendo un poco los labios.

El rubio se quedó callado. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en asimilarlo, recargado en la barra, con la azulada vista en el suelo.

_Es mejor darle tiempo. _-Barrett exclamó, aun mirando hacia la calle.

Las luces del bar se bajaron, hasta apagarse, dejando a todos en penumbra.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La mansión Shinra estaba más desordenada de lo que ella esperaba. Prontamente comenzó a instalarse, pensando en lo que le esperaba en ese lugar... con Vincent.

_Puedes quedarte aquí. -_Murmuró el ex Turk, indicándole una puerta de madera. _Todas las habitaciones son amplias... pero esta es la mejor iluminada. -_"Y la que menos caos tiene", pensó.

_Gracias, Vincent. _-Sonrió la chica.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Un mes transcurrió como agua. Sentía que su corazón se había aliviado un poco, pero no se sentía lista para regresar; se había acostumbrado a ese lugar, y a la compañía de Vincent. Sabía que sus amigos preguntaban por ella, pero el ex Turk les contestaba que no sabía de ella, a petición de ella misma.

Fue entonces, después de un mes, que todo comenzó­.

_"Has sido lo más importante..."_

Se levantó, sobresaltada. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho, como queriendo escapar; miró el reloj sobre el buró: 2:13am.

_Vamos. _-Se dijo, asimisma.

Lo había soñado. Había percibido su cercanía, su presencia... era él, lo sabía... pero era un sueño. Sin embargo, le había parecido tan real... incluso, había tocado su mano.

_Yazoo. _-Pronunció.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin pronunciar su nombre; sin que ella pudiese impedirlo, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Aquella sensación, que creía aplacada, la llenó de nuevo.

_No me hagas esto. _-Dijo, entre sollozos.

Así comenzó. Lo soñaba todas las noches, tan solo un fragmento de imagen, un instante de su presencia; con el tiempo, lo que más deseaba era poder dormir, para poder estar a su lado... lo único que "consideró extraño" era despertar siempre a esa hora: 2:13am.

Ese día, tres semanas después de haberlo soñado por primera vez, se le ocurrió comentarle a Vincent. El ex Turk, sentado en el sofá largo de la amplia sala, le escuchó cuidadosamente, con los brazos cruzados. No llevaba puesta la capa roja. Ella no se esperaba su respuesta.

_Todos los días, a las 12:10 del medio día, me sobresalta un extraño sentimiento. _-Exclamó él. _Puedo sentirla, a Lucrecia, casi como si estuviera a mi lado. No puedo explicarlo, y hasta pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, pero, ahora que te escucho..._

Tifa se estremeció por completo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_"El cielo, el suelo... todo es parte del Life Stream..."_

_Todo. _-Murmuró ella.

Cerró los ojos, acomodada en la cama. El cielo, el suelo todo ser viviente... todo es parte de la corriente vital, lo vivo, lo muerto. Eso le había enseñado su buena amiga Aerith.

El mako aun corre por los suelos de Nibelheim, ese es su secreto. El mako, tan bueno y mortal a la vez... el mako que los trajo a la vida, y ahora los recrea en su pensamiento. El secreto de Nibelheim no es que tenga aun en funcionamiento su reactor, sino que puede traer de vuelta a las pesonas... ¡Si Cloud lo supiera...!

_No, ¿te imaginas? Todos aquellos que hubiesen perdido a alguien importante vendrian aquí, y robarían la sangre del planeta... recuerda que todo está bajo un equilibrio._

Tifa sonrió. Era la primera vez que Yazoo le hablaba en sus sueños. Estaba frente a él, con la corriente vital rodeandoles, rozándoles, provocando ráfagas de suave brisa.

_Hablas de robar. _-Murmuró la chica.

_Lo sé. _-Alzó los hombros. _Solo contaminamos la corriente vital, pero es que no se nos dio tiempo... bueno, tal vz a Kadaj y a Loz... incluso a Sephiroth, pero y yo..._

Tifa extendió la mano hacia él.

_Me debes toda una vida. _-Murmuró ella. _Me debes así como la doctora le debe a Vincent... No revelaré nunca el secreto, porque estoy de acuerdo que todo debe seguir su curso. Pero, si a ti te falta..._

El platinado extendió su mano hacia ella; la chica pudo percibir su calidez, incluso a traves de su guante. Se aferró a su mano.

_Ahora lo entiendo. _-Murmuró él.

_Yaz..._

La morena cerró los ojos, aferrándose a él en un abrazo; percibió que él también le abrazaba contra si, dejando la cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella, suavemente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrió los ojos. La luz del sol le cegó momentáneamente; se quedó en esa posición, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz... una pregunta llegó a su cabeza, lamentándose no haber recordado ese pequeño detalle en aquel hermoso sueño.

_¿Por qué... las 2:13 de la madrugada? _-Musitó, hacia la ventana.

Escuchó un ave cantar sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. Sería un expléndido día.

_Esa fue la hora... en que desperté._

Tifa abrió la mirada escarlata, en sorpresa; se levantó de la cama, mirando con mayor detenimiento: a escasos 30cm de ella, sentado en la orilla de la cama, estaba él, vestido con aquél traje, con el que habían escapado de Nibelheim aquella vez... ¡Era él!

_Yaz. _-Musitó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _¡Yaz!_

El platinado apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; la morena se había lanzado contra él, abrazándolo, tirándolo de espaldas en la cama.

_¡Ow! _-Se quejo, recostado en la cama, con la chica encima, escuchando tronar los huesos de su espalda. _Calma... ¿quieres?_

Estaba segura que a Vincent le había pasado lo mismo; se alzó un poco, mirando su rostro, feliz... el plateado pasó los dedos por el rostro de ella, quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y apartando un poco su cabello.

_Te extrañé._

_Y yo a ti, Tifa._

Dicho esto, la chica se inclinó sobre él, posando, al fin, los labios sobre los de él, en un sutil beso.

**FIN.**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Oficialmente, fue terminado el día 22 de Septiembre del 2009.

Y si, apenas ahora lo publique... ¿pereza? Entre otras cosas, pero bueno fue por el problemita que tuve aquí en casa, pero todo bien.

Después de pensarlo mucho, tal vez haga una continuación de esta historia... o tal vez no -w- la verdad no me decido pss, necesito una idea fija y hasta ahora solo se me han ocurrido unas cuantas cosas pequeñas y... triviales.

En fin, si llego a publicar será conocido xD.

Muchas gracias por seguirme, este proyecto ha durado bastante tiempo, y, tal como lo prometí, está finalizado. Gracias a los que me mandaron reviews, buenos y malos, y por tenerme paciencia, ya saben por lo de tardar tanto en subir.

Suerte!

SKAL Ani Li

PD: Perdonen los horrores de ortografía, si es que hay. Mi word no sirve por motivos desconocios para mi (de echo, todo el office esta apagado), y tuve que hacerlo en wordpad.


End file.
